Hichigo King Of Hollows
by Dronzer69
Summary: Ichigo is kidnapped on his way home from school by Nel. His friends try to help but are beaten. Why is Nel acting this way? And why did she take Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

Hichigo King of Hollows

Nel watched as Dozu impaled Pische with his own sword. "Run! NEL!" was all Pische could say before his last breath had left him. Dozu ran towards Dondochakka. Dondochakka pulled out his weapon and tried to clobber Dozu. Dozu blocked him with Pische's sword. He then sliced Dondochakka from shoulder to waist. Blood started to spurt out of him. Nel watched in horror as Dozu used a cero on the worm that was once her pet and started to cry Dozu walked up to Nel and put a hand on her head. Dozu then forced energy through her body. Nel transformed to her adult form. She looked around at the carnage and drew her sword "Why did you do this?" Dozu looked at her amused with her reaction. "Because they had no use. You on the other hand due." Nel sliced at Dozu who caught her hand and proceeded to throw her into a rock. Dozu walked up to Nel and grabbed her throat. "You will serve me and that is it. You have use." Dozu let go of her and walked away.

It had been weeks since Dozu came to power. Dozu killed many Vasto Lords. Any that did not follow were killed others were forced just like Nel. _I need help. Someone needs to get rid of Dozu. But who?_ Nel could only think of one person that could help her. Nel opened a gargantuan one day and went to the human world. She looked for Ichigo but she could not find him. She looked for days but could not sense his reitsu. She only found him by chance walking. _I need his help no matter what! I know he will hate me but it will be for the greater good. I hope he understands._

Ichigo was walking home from school. He had won the battle with Aizen but lost his powers in the process. He was just an ordinary human. Ichigo sighed he never knew that losing his powers would make him so miserable. If he had the chance he would still do what he did but he disliked that fact he could not defend anyone. Ichigo felt his body get heavy and he fell to the ground. Ichigo had enough strength to look at the Vasto Lord in front of him. "Nel?" he said before he passed out. The green haired Vasto Lord that Ichigo met in Hueco Mundo stood before him. She was in her adult form with her sword strapped to her side. "I'm sorry Ichigo but you will be far more than you are right now very soon… my king." A gargantuan opened up behind her she picked Ichigo up.

Orihime, Chad, and Uryu felt Nel's spiritual pressure and rushed to the scene. They arrived right when Nel was about to walk through with Ichigo. "Nel! What are you doing!" Uryu yelled at her. She turned and looked at the three humans. "I'm taking Ichigo to Hueco Mundo." She said calmly. "Why!" Orhime screamed. Nel looked at her with cold distinction "Because we need a King. Ichigo has the power. We will awaken his power but this time he will be a hollow. Just like us… just like me." The three looked at her in shock. "We will not let you take him!" Orhime shouted. "Tsubaki! I reject!" Orihime screamed and pushed her hands forward. Tsubaki flew at Nel who caught him but did not destroy him. "This is cute" Nel said looking at Tsubaki. Tsubaki looked pissed. "But something like this will never hurt me."

Uryu formed his bow and fired twelve arrows at Nel. Nel caught all twelve arrows with her free hand. "Uryu you barely defeated a low ranking Espada with Renji's help. What makes you think you had a chance against me." Nel said in a cold tone before crushing the arrows. Chad formed his arm into its attack form. He cocked back his arm but Nel was getting annoyed. She sped towards the three. She knocked Chad into a wall. Threw Uryu against a telephone pole. She then grabbed hold of Orihime's neck. "The only reason I'm not going to kill you is because Ichigo would hate me if I did." She then tossed Orihime into Chad and went through the Gargantua. It closed leaving the three hurt friends in shock.

Ichigo woke up and felt retrained. He saw that his arms and legs were bound. Ichigo looked around. He saw Nel arguing with another Vasto Lord. "There has to be another way! If this does not succeed he will just die!" Nel yelled at the other Vasto Lord. The other Vasto Lord was a female. She had dark pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a pair of glasses. Her hair was to the middle of her back like Nel's. Over all she was just a bit smaller in certain areas than Nel. "Nel I understand you care for him. But this way has the best chance of success. Yes there are dangers but it is the best way." The pink haired girl said to Nel. The pink haired woman walked over to Ichigo. "Hello Ichigo Kurosaki. My name is Alma. Before this day is up I will cause you pain beyond your dreams, but you will gain your true power back. So try to survive ok." She said in a cutesy tone. "Ah ok" was all Ichigo could say. Nel picked Ichigo up and set him on his feet. "Ichigo please follow me." Nel walked off. Ichigo followed close behind. "Nel what am I doing here?" he asked Nel. "You're here to gain your powers back. By powers we mean your hollow powers." Nel said still walking. "Wait! Why are you trying to make my hollow side come back?" Ichigo screamed at Nel. Nel turned around and grabbed Ichigo by his shirt. "We want you to be King! You have power and a strong will. Many Vasto Lords want to invade your hometown and devour everyone for revenge against the soul society. Then they will use that chaos to lure the soul reapers out and destroy them all. And know this Ichigo the Vasto Lords now are not like the ones Aizen made. We all gained this strength over time and we all have the equivalent to Banki. So if you don't want a war to break out I suggest you go along with the plan." Ichigo was shocked. He thought for awhile on this. If what she said was true then his sisters and friends would all be wiped out. He knew that the sould reapers could not have regained their strength from the battle with Aizen. He knew that he only one choice. He would do as what was needed of him. He knew this would cause great pain for many but he would save hundreds. "So what's the plan Nel?" Ichigo was now calm. She looked at him "We will make you into a hollow. Then you must prove yourself and become king. Once you do that you can stop this war beforehand." Ichigo nodded and followed Nel into a room.

Nel turned to Ichigo a punched him hard enough that his soul came out his body. His soul chain was still connected. Nel looked at Ichigo who nodded. She pulled out her sword and severed his soul chain. His body stopped breathing and he knew he was dead. "Ichigo you will remain here until you become a hollow. We will not let you out until then." Again Ichigo nodded. Nel gave him a hug before she left with his body in hand.

Ichigo had been in the room that felt like years. His encroachment was taking longer than it had before. Slowly as the days past Ichigo started to think about his life. He thought about the soul society. He had saved all of them. They could have helped him regain his powers but they never tried. They had left him to rot. The encroachment was speeding up as days past. Until it finally broke. Ichigo resisted becoming a hollow at first. He wanted to skip the whole hollow hierarchy in one shot. His mask started to cover his face and he accepted it but did not give it power. He struggled for what felt like hours until it felt like his mask melted into his face. Ichigo stood up and broke his restraints on his arms. He felt a giant hole in the center of his chest.

Nel walked in and saw the new Ichigo. He had three red markings on the left side of his face. (Think of the markings in Ichigo's mask except now on his face.) His eyes were gold. He had a giant hole in his chest and his sword was strapped to his back. It was almost as tall as he was. "Well Ichigo how do you feel?" Nel asked approaching him. Ichigo turned and looked at her with a smirk on his face "I'm hungry." Nel chuckled "Follow me." Nel led him out of the room and through many corridors until they were in a giant dining area. Nel sat Ichigo down at went to go get him food. Ichigo sat and watched many other Vasto Lords eat and talk to each other. _Even if they are hollows they still act like humans._ Ichigo smirked. The pink haired woman named Alma appeared.

She sat down across the table from Ichigo. "So how do you feel Ichigo." She said tilting her head to the side. "I feel hungry. But other than that I feel good." He said looking at Nel coming back to him. "That's good. But you might want to put your spiritual pressure in check because your intimidating some of the others. You shouldn't try to scare other people by pushing your spiritual pressure out. "She said in a cutesy voice. Nel sat next to Ichigo they looked at each other and began to laugh. Alma looked confused "What's so funny?" Nel stopped for a moment to explain "He can't control his power. This is just over flow. His body contains as much as it can but what you feel now is the amount he can't control." Nel said starting to laugh again. Alma looked shocked then a smirk crept on her face.

Ichigo and Nel walked outside and looked at Hueco Mundo. All they saw was a desert. "Nel I would like to visit the land of the living." He said this never turning to look at her. "I understand Ichigo but you need to get your power under control or you will kill and devour many people". She said looking at his face that was more defined as the sun was setting. "I understand. Nel how long was I in that room? It felt like months." He turned to her. Her expression saddened a bit. "Ichigo you were there for over two years. You had a stronger will than any of us thought you could have. You achieved becoming a vasto lord in only two years when many others take hundreds." Ichigo face turned to determination. "Nel help me control this power I want to see my sisters." Nel nodded and they walked off.

In the world of the Living

It had been over two years since Ichigo had vanished. Yuzu and Karin missed their brother. They never knew what happened to him but their father insisted on having a funeral. Ichigo's birthday was coming up in two months. The girls and their father planned to visit his gravestone along with their mothers. Yuzu had grown a little bit. Her hair was a little longer and she was going into her first year of middle school. Her powers were also starting to develop. She could now see ghosts clearly. Karin was taller and was starting to develop into a woman. Her hair was down past her shoulder but she mostly kept it in a ponytail. Her powers were more developed than her sisters. She could focus her power and make a ball of spiritual pressure instead of using a soccer ball. Ishin was Ishin he was the same as always.

Uryu had graduated from High School valedictorian. He was stronger than he used to be. But he was still angered that he could not do a thing to help Ichigo. Uryu now helped at his father's hospital. Orihime graduated high school as well she was second only to Uryu. Her power had grown very little but her healing abilities were off the charts. She worked in a café. She did not cook anything because of her strange tastes. The reason the owner never fired her was because she attracted many customers and it more than made up for her mess ups. Also she attracted some strange pink haired girl with glasses. Orihime still had nightmares of when Ichigo was taken. Chad also graduated from high school. His power was growing. He now worked with a fruit vendor who reminded him of his abuelo. He also worked with Uruhara. He asked Uruhara to help train his powers.

Hueco Mundo

Ichigo had gain control of his powers. He also was able to achieve the power he had when he fought Aizen. Nel, Alma, Muramasa, Tenzen had put Ichigo through the ringer in the past two months. Nel was the one training Ichigo to control his powers. It was hard for him. So hard that Alma made something similar to the cannonball that Ganju used in the soul society, but it was in the form of a bracelet. Ichigo used the bracelet to little by little learn to control his spiritual pressure. After about five weeks he could control his power but only for about an hour before it came flooding out.

Muramasa and Tenzen were in charge of training Ichigo. Muramasa was as tall as Ichigo. He had dark blue hair that ran down to the center of his back and green eyes. He had a slender build, the broken part of his mask covered his mouth It looked like a ninja mask with teeth markings in it. He could speak but he chose not to most of the time. His hole was found in his arm the hole of a hollow. He wore all white like all Espadas and Vasto Lords. He wore white pants and a white zipped up vest. Tenzen on the other hand was a big man. He was easily as big as Chad or maybe bigger. His hair was black and military cut he had a goatee. His broken mask was on his nose. It looked like a horn where his nose should be. His hollow hole was located where his heart should have been. He wore White pants and a long sleeve white jacket that was left opened.

Muramasa and Tenzen were easily the bane of Ichigo's existence for the last two months. They would continually fight Ichigo. Their fighting styles were completely different. Muramasa valued speed and precise attacks, no wasted movement. He was fast far faster than Ichigo at the time. He reminded Ichigo of Yoruichi. His sword took the shape of two gauntlets with two blades coming out of them. (Think of wolverine except with 2 claws instead of 3.) Muramasa trained Ichigo's speed and reaction time. Tenzen was the complete opposite. He was all power, but unlike Yammy he did not rely on just his power. He had a sixth sense like no other. He forced Ichigo into matches that were about power and skill. His sword took the shape of Giant five star mace. It was as big as one of Ichigo's legs and five times the thickness. Ichigo over the two months had gained the power he once had. He also could use the final Getsuga without losing his powers. He was ready to challenge Dozu for the right to be king.

Ichigo was sitting with Nel. She was leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. Their hands were intertwined. "Ichigo I have been meaning to ask you. Why is it that your Zanpukto is white now?" Ichigo kissed her on top of her mask, which made her blush but you could not tell due to her mark across her face. "Before my hollow side was always the opposite of me. Since me and him are now one and I'm a hollow it seems my sword just adapted." Nel smiled and nuzzled against Ichigo's neck. "Hey strawberry fight me!" a hollow yelled at Ichigo. Ichigo and Nel turned to see Yammy standing behind them. "Let go of that cow and fight me!" Yammy yelled at ichigo. Ichigo was now furious. He let go of Nel and kissed her on the lips.

"Yammy I'm going to fight you. But if I win you had better never call Nel a cow again. Is that CLEAR!" Ichigo yelled at Yammy. Yammy chuckled "Let everything be torn to pieces IRA!" Yammy yelled releasing his full power in his resureccion state. He was a huge centaur looking thing. Ichigo just stared at Yammy before pulling his Zapakto out. "When you want to defend, defend. When you want to attack, attack. Never take a step back or perish. Tensai Zangetsu." Ichigo yelled. The form standing in front of Yammy was the same form he had taken when he was fighting Uliqiorra. His hair was much longer. His nails were claws. His mask cover his full head. Two horns came out from the mask. He had two red streaks that went down over his eyes. He still wore his Bankai's jacket. The only major difference was his zapukto was white instead of black and so was his jacket. Nel had seen this form before with their training. Just like Uliqiorra Ichigo had two forms to his release.

Yammy cocked back his arm and let it fly. He tried to hit Ichigo only to be stopped by the tip of Ichigo's sword. Yammy pulled his arm back. He put his hands together and raised them over his head. He brought them down on Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the attack with his sword again. The blocking of this attack made the earth shake. Many of the Vasto Lords came to see what was happening. All they saw was Ichigo blocking all of Yammy's attacks. Each time Ichigo blocked the earth shook. Yammy was in full anger mode. He bit part of his tongue and formed a cero. Ichigo looked up at him. He formed a cero between the horns on his mask. They both fired and dust kicked up covering the area. When the dust settled Yammy was on the ground his arm just being attached by his muscles. Everyone watched as Ichigo walked up to Yammy and slashed his arm completely off. "If you ever call her a cow again you will not be so lucky. Is that clear!" Ichigo had grabbed Yammy's massive head and dug his claws in. Yammy let out a low "yes" before passing out and returning to his original state. "Hediyo get out here and fix Yammy up." The Vasto Lord named Hediyo was in charge of all medical help. He was short for a Vasto Lord. Only about five feet tall. The broken part of his mask was over his right eye. It protruded out and looked almost like a telescope on his face. He was a great healer but was nothing compared to Orihime.

Ichigo walked over to Nel. He transformed back into his original state and sheathed his sword. "Nel would you like to go to the realm of the living it's my birthday after all." Ichigo smiled at her and offered a hand to her. She took it and stood up. She kissed him on the lips. "Sure it sounds fun." Nel held on to his hand as the Gargantua opened up and they walked through. When the gargantuan opened they were in a cemetery. Ichigo stood in front of his mother's grave. He looked to the left of it and saw his name. "Hi mom. I'm back." Ichigo said in a low voice. Nel hugged him.

Soul Society

"Sir! There are two espadas in Karakua town." One soul reaper of the research division said to his captain Kurotsuchi. "Hmm interesting what might they be up to? Well anyway inform Captain Yamamoto immediately also inform all other captains and assistant captains." He said almost bored. "This is an Emergency meeting. We have two espadas in the human world. They are not in a poplulated area but we must deal with them. I want four captains and their lieutenants to go there and put them down. Any Volunteers?" the Captain Commander asked. "I will go. I have not had a good fight in ages." Captain Zaraki said immediately. "I will also go. We need to get rid of them without causing to much damage." Captain Kuchiki said in a calm tone. "I will go as well. I feel much better today and I could use the exercise." Captain Ukitake said while scratching his head. "I will go as back up sir." Captain Hitsugaya said. The Captain Commander nodded. They were off. The four Captains and their assistant captains followed through the hell butterfly gate.

Yuzu and Karin were walking to visit their brother's grave. They were surprised to find Uryu, Orihime, Chad and Tatsuki along the way. "Hi everyone!" Yuzu yelled. The group turned and saw the two girls. "Yuzuchan! Karinchan! How are you two?" Orhime had pulled the girls into a hug. "We have been fine Inousan, but I can't breathe." Karin let out a gasp. Orhime let them go and Karin walked to Tatsuki and talked with her while Yuzu continued to talk with Orihime. The two men just walked in silence. They were within sight of Ichigo's grave when they saw two people standing in front of it. Chad, Uryu, and Orihime tightened up when they saw green hair. Yuzu, Karin, and Tatsuki only saw the person next to her. They could never forget that person. "ICHIGO!" Yuzu and Karin screamed running up to their brother. Ichigo turned and had a smile on his face. His sisters jumped into his arms and hugged him with tears streaming down their face. They started to cry "Its ok Yuzu, Karin. I'm here." He rubbed their backs. Nel watched the family bond.

Tatsuki was the first in the group to speak "Hey Ichigo." She said in a tone that made it seem she did not know what to say. The other three were in defensive positions. Nel just smiled at them. "I am not here to fight. I am here just for Ichigo." Nel said happily. They looked at her then Ichigo who only nodded and they loosened up. "You have grown Yuzu, and you can see me. So your powers have grown to. Karin your finally turning into a woman." Ichigo chuckled getting a small hit on the head from Karin. Ichigo looked at his friends. "So guys how have you been?" Ichigo asked everyone. "You're and Idiot how do you think we have been! You have been gone for over two years and we did not know if you were alive or dead." Tatsuki yelled at him. "I'm sorry Tatsuki bt unfortunately I had to do this." Ichigo said with sad eyes. "What do you mean Ichigo?" Orhime finally spoke. "To prevent a war between the espadas and soul reapers I have to become their king." Ichigo said flatly. "But Onisan you will be with us now right?" Yuzu asked almost pleading. "I'm sorry Yuzu I can't me being here now will cause many problems. But I will make you a deal. I will come visit you, Karin, and even the old man on Christmas, your b-day, my b-day, Karin's bday, the oldman's b-day, our mothers b-day, and the anniversary of our mothers death how does that sound." Ichigo asked both his sisters. "You promise right." Karin asked with tears in her eyes that shocked everyone. "Yes I promise Karin, Yuzu." He hugged both of them when a hell butterfly gate opened near them. Eight people walked out. They looked over and saw six humans who Rukia easily Identified as Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Karin and Yuzu. The eight that emerged also saw two espada. One was a female with green hair and a mask on her head she had a red mark across her face. The other had his back towards them. He was hugging the two young girls. The Captains and their assistants got into defensive postures. The one espada stood up and turned around. He was tall, he wore all white pants, and a long sleave all white jacket that was zipped up. He had orange hair and red markings on his face. "Ichigo?" was all Rukia said when she saw him.

"hello Rukia." Ichigo said in a calm tone still just paying attention to his sisters and friends. Ukitake stepped forward and approached Ichigo. "Ichigo-kun what happened to you?" Ukitake asked while Renjis and Rukia were approaching. Hitsugaya, Byakuya, and Zeraki stood back watching closely. Ichigo went through his entire story from start till when they met. His sisters cried at what Ichigo had gone through. Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, and Matsumoto kept their tears at bay. The rest just looked at Ichigo with calm glances. Nel was slightly on edge with all the soul reapers around. "SO ICHIGO YOU REGAINED YOUR POWERS! NOW WE CAN FIGHT! HAHA!" Zaraki screamed about to pull his sword out. Ichigo shunpoed in front of Zaraki, and put his hand on Zaraki's sword and forced it back in its sheath. "Zaraki keep you lust for battle and spiritual pressure in check! I don't want my sisters to come to harm!" everyone was amazed at Ichigo's power and speed. He not only stopped a Captain but forced him to not fight.

Ukitake put a hand on Zaraki's shoulder "Calm down Zaraki. But I will say I am surprised about you Kurusaki Ichigo. " He walked to Ichigo and started to examine him. Byakuya and Renji were looking at Ichigo as if he was an enemy. Toushiro did not know what to think. Rukia had her hands over her mouth with tears in her eyes. Then next thing no one expected. Matsumoto pulled Ichigo into a big breasted bear hug. "Ichigo you look soo good the way you are now." Matsumoto squeezed him a little tighter. Nel stepped forward and pried her off him and glare at the woman. "Leave Ichigo alone." Nel said in a cold tone with her arms crossed across her chest. Matsumoto just looked at her. "Who are you? And what are you to Ichigo?" Matsumoto yelled while pointing at Nel. " I am Nelliel the third Espada." She moved her the bottom part of her shirt to show a tattooed 3 on her hip. "And" she was cut off Byakuya and Rnji going to attack her. Renji sliced at her head while Byakuya shunpoed behind her to stabe her through the back. Nel pulled her sword and blocked Renji. Ichigo was behinf Nel and caught Byakuya sword between his index and middle fingers on his right hand. "What are you doing Kurasaki Ichigo?" Byakuya asked flatly. "I am stopping you what does it look like." Ichigo smirked. "WHY! ICHIGO! She is an ESPADA! She is the enemy!" Renji yelled over Nel's shoulder. "Have you already forgot what you have seen Renji? Maybe I should remind you." Ichigo unzipped his jacket with his left hand to reveal the giant hole in his chest. Everyone gasped, they knew what he was now but did not want to believe it. The Captains and their assistants were now all facing Ichigo and Nel except for Rukia, Captain Ukitake and Yachiru. "It seems your now our enemy Kurusaki." Byakuya said in a cold tone. Ichigo smirked "am I you don't even know why I am like this. But that does not matter my time is up. We need to go back to Las Noches. So this is goodbye." A gargantua opened up behind him and Nel and they walked through.

Yuzu and Karin had tears pouring down their cheeks. Karin pulled away from Yuzu. Yuzu grabbed hold of Orihime and kept crying. Karin walked up to where all the Soul Reapers were. She looked angry at all of them "Why is it you people always have to hurt my brother! He lost his powers to help you and none of you came back to help him! When he was kidnapped you did nothing! You always interfere with all of our lives!" Karin yelled at all of them. She was clenching her fists till her knuckles became pale white. "Karin-chan it is not that simple." Rukia tried to put a hand on Karin's shoulder. Karin smacked Rukia's hand away. "SHUT UP! None of you even wanted to listen to what he had to say! He said that there were far more of them now! And the only reason he became one of them was to put a stop to a war that was coming! What good are any of you when my brother sacrifices himself for the good of everyone!" Karin fell to her knees and was crying. Tatsuki walked over to Karin and wraped her arms around her to comfort her. Uryu and Chad stepped forward. "I think it is time for all of you to leave you have done enough." Uryu said with some killer intent. Rukia went to speak again "Kuchikisan we do not want to hear your excuses right now so please leave." Rukia looked shocked that Chad had spoken to her that way. The hell butterfly gate opened again the eight walked through, but only one was crying when she walked through.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle to the Death

Ok so I like how my story is going and I like all the views. Some of the reviews opened my eyes to new ideas. Especially after reading recent chapters of the manga. So I am changing the rating to T because of future chapters. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue.

* * *

Ch 2 Duel to the death

The gargantua opened in Las Noches. Nel and Ichigo walked out only to be met by Alma, Hediyo, Muramasa, and Tenzen. They were followed by about 20 or so Vasto Lords. Nel turned to Ichigo "Ichigo are you ready for what is going to happen next?" Nel asked while the rest of the Vasto Lords held their breath. Ichigo knew what she was asking. Was he ready to fight Dozu. The current King of Los Noches and all the Vasto Lords. He was told that Dozu wanted to start a war with the soul society that is why he became a Vasto Lord in the first place. Ichigo took a deep breath "Yes I am ready. " He said confidently. All the Vasto Lords exhaled their held breaths.

Nel led Ichigo to the throne room of Dozu. There were at least 20 to 30 or even more Vasto Lords in the room. The other Espada's were watching Nel and Ichigo with great interest. Nel knelt down to Dozu who was sitting on his throne while Ichigo stood. Dozu looked at Ichigo and got up from her throne. Ichigo had Dozu all wrong. Dozu who he thought was a he was actually a she. She had dark red hair that was pulled into two pigtails, she had dark red eyes, she was about five feet tall, she looked like she was ten or so, she wore an all white sleeveless dress. Her mask was broken at her forehead the broken mask had two horns that just shot up and behind her head "Why are you not bowing!" she screeched at him. Ichigo looked at her all he could see was a ten year old. "Im here to challenge you for the right to lead!" Ichigo said loud enough for everyone to hear. Dozu smirked "o is that all. Well I hope you last longer than the last challenger." She said in a sickeningly cutesy tone.

Dozu and Ichigo were standing in the desert right in front of Las Noches. All the Vasto Lords were all in the high walls looking down at the two combatants. On one side were the Vasto Lords that supported Ichigo on the other were the ones that supported Dozu. It was easy to see that Dozu was favored to win. The wind whipped and howled, the sun was high and so was the temperature. Dozu was twirling her finger in one of her pigtails. She had a grin plastered on her face. "So shall we get started." Dozu asked pulling her sword out that turned into a bladed hula-hoop (Think of Tira's weapon from soul caliber). The hula-hoop itself was black with red blades on the outside edge. Ichigo pulled his sword from its scabbard and it instantly transformed into a giant cleaver with wrapping at the end. The sword was all white except the blade edge was black and the wrapping was also black. Ichigo's mask was now on, but this version looked like his original hollow mask. "wow! You look so cute with your mask on hehe. Your getting serious already." Dozu was chuckling at Ichigo. "I am not serious. When I unleash my sword my mask comes on. When im serious you will know I promise you that." Ichigo said in his hollow voice.

Ichigo grabbed the wrapping at the end of Zangetsu and started to spin his sword around above his head. Dozu gaze hardened she watched the swirling blade. Ichigo launched his sword towards her. She stepped to the side and held her hula-hoop out from her body. The sword went through the hula-hoop. She twisted the hula-hoop so that Zangetsu could not be pulled back. Ichigo tugged on the wrapping, Dozu slid forward a few feet. Dozu smirked "My turn" she said as she started to pull Ichigo towards her. Ichigo shunpoed in front of her. He punched her in the stomach she slid back a little. She untangled Zangetsu. She spun her weapon around her wrist. She sent the hula-hoop flying at Ichigo like a buzz saw. Ichigo went to block the attack with Zangetsu, Zangetsu was pressed back to Ichigo's chest. _How is she so strong! _Ichigo thought. The hula-hoop started to spin more and sliced into Ichigo's stomach area. He started to bleed a lot. The hula-hoop went back to Dozu. "Please don't tell me this is all you are Ichigo." She started to pout. Ichigo smirked. He flashed stepped in front of her. He sliced downward with Zangetsu "Getsuga Tensho!" he sliced her from her shoulder to her chest. She caught Zangetsu with her bare hand and stopped its movement. "Now we are Talking!" She pushed Ichigo back. She flung her Hula-hoop right in front of Ichigo. It started to spin faster and faster. Ichigo felt that he was being pulled towards it. "Burn him alive! FIREFLY!" Dozu sreamed. Flames started to spout from her Hula-hoop until a flaming tornado was sucking Ichigo towards it. He stuck Zangetsu in the ground to stop himself.

Dozu jumped through the flaming tornado and punched Ichigo in the face sending him skidding across the sand. She walked over to the flaming tornado and grabbed her weapon back. Ichigo slowly got up. Dozu sped towards him and put her hula-hoop around Ichigo's body. She yanked him forward and punched him in the face while yanking him closer. Ichigo could feel his spine cracking. He jumped out of the hula-hoop and landed a fair distance away. Dozu just twirled her hula-hoop around her wrist again "Well you are good Ichigo but not good enough. Any last words?" She stopped twirling her weapon. Ichigo smirked "Just a couple little girl. When you have people who rely on you, defend them! When you are threatened, attack them! Never step back, or you die! Tensai Zangetsu!" Ichigo once again took his bankai form. His mask covered his head with two horns coming out of it and two red streaks going over his eyes. His hair grew longer. His finger nails became claws. He wore his bakai jacket and held Zangetsu's bankai form, both of which was all white. Dozu looked at Ichigo again "wow! You look so sexy that way. I can't wait to see how you look when you're dead. " she chucled until Ichigo vanished. He reapered right in front of her "What the!" was all she could say before Ichigo unleashed a Getsuga Tensho right in her face. She was sent flying backwards and landed on the ground hard. She had a cut on her face and on her shoulder. Blood was seeping out. All of the Vasto lords could not believe their eyes. Their king was pushed back so easily.

"How dare you cut my face! Im going to tear you to pieces!" she screamed as she charged Ichigo. She swung wildly at him. She twisted her body to get leverage on him. She got low and sliced at his legs. Ichigo jumped up in the air. She smiled sadistically as she launched her hula-hoop at him in mid air. Ichigo caught it this time and launched it back at her. She looked surprised that he caught it. She dodged out the way. It dug into the ground. She picked it up. Ichigo ran towards her with his sword held over his head. She held her hula-hoop up to block his attack. The two weapons clashed sparks flying everywhere. Ichigo pushed harder and sliced her weapon in half. She looked at the two halves in her hands and tears began to flow down her cheeks. "This will end now! Take flight and burn the skies! Firefly!" she screamed. A bright light engulfed her Ichigo shielded his eyes. "It is over now. That boy pushed her to far." The primero espada known as Ursa Major said. Nel looked at him with distressed eyes.

The light started to fade. Ichigo looked at Dozu he was shocked by her transformation. For one she looked older. She was now almost his height and she was more developed. Her hair was longer to the small of her back. Her mask now covered her eyes nose and mouth, it made her look more bug like. Her white dress was now unbuttoned at the top showing some cleavage. The bottom of the dress was just above her knee's. On her back were a pair of white bug wings. She now held two smaller hula-hoops, one in each hand (Think like Xena's wepon). "Ichigo you should be honored. I have not taken this form since I killed the last king. Well I guess we should get this party started." She said in a seductive voice. She threw one of her weapons at him, as soon as it left her hand it turned into a ring of fire speeding towards Ichigo. He easily side stepped it. Dozu just smirked "Tut tut Ichigo, you should pay better attention." Ichigo's eyes widened as he quickly turned around to see the ring of fire coming back towards him. He tried to move out the way but he was sliced and burned on his right side. The ring of fire returned to her hand and became a hula-hoop blade once again. "Well am I not nice Ichigo. I cauterized that wound for you so you will not bleed. But it will still hurt." She had another cutesy smile on her face.

Ichigo touched his side it hurt like crazy. He looked back at Dozu who just looked amused with him now. He sped towards her and sliced downwards. She blocked with one of her weapons. The she turned on the fire on the other and sliced Ichigo's chest. He went to kick her in the stomach. She caught his leg and again sliced him with the fiery ring. Ichigo stepped back away from her. His breathing was labored. She sped towards him and sliced at his chest. He blocked it with his sword. She brought up her other hand and sliced him across his just in the opposite direction with the fire ring. Ichigo pushed her away and got some distance. He now had a burned "X" in his chest not to mention the slice in his leg and side. Dozu appeared behind Ichigo. He turned and started to block her attacks. He tried to thrust his sword into her chest. She let the sword pass through the fire ring before she twisted it and forced the sword from his hands. Tensai Zangetsu landed far away from Ichigo. He kept trying to dodged her. He was failing. She kept slicing him. He escaped from her and he made a run for Tensai Zangetsu. She threw both of the fore rings at him. They sliced behind his knee's making him fall forward. Nel and Alma had tears pouring down their cheeks. Hedeyo, Muramasa, and Tenzen watched in horror as Dozu continued to slice Ichigo even when he was on the ground. Dozu walked up to Ichigowith both fire rings in her hands. "hehehe HAHAHA!" Ichigo started to laugh like a crazy person.

"did you lose your mind in the end Ichigo?" Dozu asked in another seductive tone. Ichigo just shook his head. "I believe its time I reveal how I beat AIZEN!" Ichigo shouted. His reitsu started to surge then nothing. He stood up and his mask became all black with white stripes over his eyes. His hair became all white. There was a crimson cloth wrapped around his mouth on the hollow mask. Tensai Zangetsu vanished. Dozu did not know what happened but it was like Ichigo had not even fought in a battle. She felt scared for some reason. She did not feel any energy from him but she knew she should be wary of him. She flung both flame rings at him. He vanished from sight and appeared once again in front of her. He simply pushed her but she went flying backwards skidding across the sand like a rock skipping across water. "What happened? How Are you this POWERFUL!" she screamed while trying to catch her breath. All of the Vasto Lords and Espada were shocked by this upset. Nel and Alma stopped crying and just stood there with their mouth agape. "This is Mugetsu. It is the final form of the Getsuga. Originally I should lose my powers after using this technique, but it seems that as a hollow I will not lose my power again. Now as you said earlier, let's get this party started." Ichigo said in a calm tone that sent shiver down Dozu's spine.

She slowly got up and caught her two fire rings. Ichigo just looked at her calmly. She ran towards Ichigo and swung at him. He kept dodging her. She started to get annoyed. She started to grind her teeth when e kept dodging her. "Why aren't you attacking me?" she screamed. Ichigo caught both her wrists with his hands. He then kicked her in the stomach sending her flying again. She slowly got up then she jumped in the air and started to fly with the wings on her back. She went high enough that she looked like a spec. She threw one flame ring at Ichigo and dived at him ready to slice him with the other. Ichigo did an upward slice with his hand and sliced the first flame ring into pieces. Dozu saw this but could not stop her dive. She sliced at Ichigo, he side stepped and grabbed hold of one of her wings and ripped it from her back. She screamed in pain as blood spurted from her back. She turned around and went to upwardly slice him. He raised his hand over his head and brought it down quickly. He sliced through her flame ring, and gave her a deep gash from her shoulder to her waist. She fell backwards and passed out.

The Vasto Lords and Espadas hurried down to where Ichigo was standing. They all started to kneel before him. "I am your new king." Ichigo said as he took his original form. Nel, Alma, Hediyo, Muramasa and Tenzen approached him. "Ichigo you did it!" Nel pulled him into a hug. Ichigo hugged her back. He looked at Hediyo "Heal me quickly there is something I must do now to insure this peace." Hediyo nodded and began to heal him. Five minutes later he was completely healed. "All of you listen to me." The Vasto Lords and Espada stood and listened to what he had to say. "I am going to leave Los Noches for awhile. Nel, Alma, Hediyo, Muramasa, and Tenzen will be in charge in my absence. If anything happens to them while I am gone you will pay dearly." Ichigo put some killing intent behind his words. Nel grabbed Ichigo's hand "where are you going Ichigo?" Ichigo pulled Nel towards him and kissed her. "I am going to get some reinforcements." He whispered in her ear. He walked over to Dozu's body with his sword drawn. She had regained consciousness. She looked at him. "So come to finish me off huh? Well get on with it." She said looking at him. He picked her up by the shoulder she spit blood in his face. He pressed the back end of his sword on her forehead and konsoed her. Her eyes widened when huge gates rose behind her. Ichigo let her go she turned around as a giant knife went through her stomach. Ichigo jumped ontop of the knife and held on as he was pulled through the gate with her. The gate closed and went back into the earth. "He is going to get the dead amongst the dead." Nel said and everyone in the area shivered as if someone walked over their graves. Ichigo looked around and saw nothing but rock and red sky. He heard screaming from all over. He also heard a loud laugh that was all too familiar. He started to run towards it.

* * *

Ok that's it. This next chapter will be really interesting because I took one review to heart, and It gave me a great idea. See what happens with Ichigo as he goes to Hell for reinforcements.


	3. Chapter 3 Fallen Warriors

Ch 3 Fallen Warriors

Ichigo kept running towards the laughing. He knew who it could be but he did not want to get his hopes up. He ran to a canyon. The canyon wall were high he could not see where the

laughing cam from but he knew it was somewhere close. He walked through the canyon. The laughing echoing all around him he still could not pinpoint it. He walked back and forth for

thirty minutes until the laughing stopped. Ichigo climbed up one of the canyon walls and looked down. He still could not see a thing. His eyes felt heavy and he started to doze off.

He heard a noise that sounded like footsteps. He woke up and looked around. He saw nothing he did not know how long he was out. He looked into the canyon and saw a creature at

the bottom. The creature was short. It had red skin, horns sticking out from its forehead. Its teeth where long and pointy. It was pushing a cart full of knives, nail, and other sharp

objects. Ichigo watched the creature walk towards a wall. The creature did not slow down and walked right through the wall. Ichigo waited a few minutes. He then heard that familiar

laughing once again. Ichigo slowly climbed back down the wall of the canyon. He went to the wall that the creature walked through. He put his hand on the wall and it went straight

through. Ichigo took a deep breath and walked though the wall.

Ichigo was in a long curved path. The walls were made out of stone. Ichigo heard the laughing reverberating of the walls. He followed the path, the farther he went the louder the

laughing became. Icigo got to the end of the path and saw the creature again. Ichigo quickly hid behind a big rock. "HAHA you think im going to give you the satisfaction of screaming you

freak! HAHAH!" this time Ichigo Knew who it was. He looked over the rock and saw Grimmjow chained to a stone table. The creature was heating up nails and sticking them into

Grimmjow's hands and feet. The creature turned back to the cart and grabbed a knife and cut Grimmjow's chest. Ichigo walked quietly behind the creature and sliced its head off.

Grimmjow looked up and saw Ichigo at first he was shocked then he started to laugh again. "So I have finally cracked huh? Now I am seeing Ichigo! HAHAH!" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow

and slapped him across the face. "Do I seem real to you now?" Ichigo questioned as Grimmjow's face changed. "Your actually hear? But how? Why?" Grimmjow tried to get up only to be

held back by the nails in his hands and feet. "That would take too long to explain Grimmjow. But I have a question for you. If I free you will you follow me? If you do I will promise you two

things. One you will come back to life and two you will be an Espada agin. So what is your decision." Ichigo was calm when he asked. Grimmjow looked at him and started to laugh "Fine! I

will follow you Ichigo. You drive a hard bargain. HAHA!" Ichigo then proceeded to pull the nails from Grimmjow's hands and feet. He then cut the chains with his sword. Grimmjow slowly

got up, and walked over to a wall. He put his hand right through and pulled out his old sword. "Heh. Good to have this back in my hands. Ok Ichigo lets go." Ichigo nodded and threw

bandages that he found at Grimmjow. "Cover your wounds we don't need them to follow us because of your blood." Ichigo leaned against the wall as Grimmjow wrapped his wounds.

Then they left the cave and got out of the canyon and started to walk in this barren wasteland.

A man wearing a red cloak with a black and white mask on his shoulder, hair covering half his face was standing in the cave with the decapitated creature. He looked at it with disgust

"well it seems that he has come to us then." The man said to three other who were hidden in shadows. "Lets see what he is going to do." They all suddenly vanished.

It had been weeks since Ichigo had saved Grimmjow. Ichigo told Grimmjow about what had happened since he died. How Ichigo had defeated Uliquorro, and Aizen. How he lost his

powers, and how he had to make the decision to gain the powers of a Vasto Lord. He also explained how he killed Dozu and followed him to hell. "Ok so let me get this straight. You

sacrificed you powers to save everyone?" Ichigo nodded. "Then you pretty much gave up on your own life with your own family so you could save everyone again?" Again Ichigo nodded.

"You're a fool. You give everything to others and they leave you out to dry. You're an idiot Ichigo." Ichigo just kept walking his mind started to wander again. As much as he hated it

Grimmjow was right. He sacrificed everything to save the soul society and they left him, and agin he sacrificed everything for his family and friends they had not left him but they could not

be with him anymore. Ichigo and Grimmjow heard a loud noise. They looked up to see a gate open and a soul fall. Ichigo had a smile on his face. Grimmjow turned and saw this "Why are

you smiling?" Ichigo still looking at the closing gate "I found our way out once we complete our mission." Ichigo said still walking. Grimmjow stopped suddenly "wait! You never knew how

to get out of here!" Grimmjow yelled. "Nope. I never think so far ahead but now I know." Ichigo chuckled as the gate finally closed. Ichigo and Grimmjow heard screaming but this time it

was four different voices. They started to run towards the voices to investigate.

They were in a barren wasteland nothing around as far as the eye can see except sand. Ichigo walked around till he found a cluster of rocks and sat down in between them Grimmjow

followed suit. "Why are we stopping? We should see where the screaming is coming from." Grimmjow asked Ichigo who had his eyes closed. "We will not find it by ourselves. Just wait. If

this place is the same as the place you were at we cannot find it till a creature comes out and shows us the way." Ichigo finished. Grimmjow grinded his teeth but accepted it. He also

closed his eyes.

They both woke up when they heard talking. They both looked over the rocks to see where the voices came from. There were four creatures just the same as the last one they saw. They

were talking in some weird language they could not make out. They walked towards nothing and suddenly they begain to sink gradually like there was a set of stairs bellow the sand.

"What the?" Grimmjow gasped before Ichigo covered his mouth. "Told you. We cannot find these places without a little help. Now once the last one is down we will wait for screaming

then we will move." Grimmjow nodded before something dawned on him. "Wait did you wait till I was being tortured to save me!" Grimmjow asked a little loud. Ichigo nodded "That was

the only way for me to sneak in. That way I knew that thing was busy." Ichigo finished as he watched the last one sink below the sand. "You know for being a human that choose this

fate, your well on your way to becoming like the rest of us." Ichigo did not pay attention to Grimmjow as the screaming again started up.

They moved towards the area where the creatures disappeared at. Ichigo tested it his foot disappeared. He motioned for Grimmjow to follow but also to keep quiet. They proceeded

down a long staircase. When they got to the bottom there was a path they followed it. The screams got louder and louder. They saw a dim light at the end of the path. They looked

around near the end of the path. On the left they saw a creature torturing one woman with dark skin and hair. She was on a rack, like the ones they had in mid evil times. To the right of

her was a light skinned woman with short black hair she was hanging from the ceiling and the creature was pressing knives into her stomach. On the right side there was a dark skinned

woman with blonde hair who was hung up with four chains that made her look like an X. She was being cut repeatedly by one creature. To her left was a light skinned woman, with long

black hair who was hanging upside down and being dunked into a tank of water. Ichigo motioned to Grimmjow, he pointed to the two creatures on the right then did a slicing motion

across his neck then pointed to Grimmjow. Grimmjow nodded understanding the idea. He did the same to the ones on the right except he pointe to himself. Grimmjow nodded. Ichigo held

up three fingers, then two, then one and they went into action. Grimmjow leaped out and cut the one creature on the farthest left the impaled the other creature. Ichigo sliced the first

creature in half at the stomach, the second one he cut in half from head to toe. The four woman looked at them as if they were seeing things.

Ichigo looked at all of them "If I free all of you will you promise to serve me?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow stood behind him. The woman with light skin and short hair was the first to speak

"NO! we only serve Helibelsama!" The dark skinned woman to the right spoke this time. "I agree with Apache." The other light skinned girl with long hair spoke "Yes. I must agree with

Apache, and Mila-Rose. As much as I don't like to. We only follow mistress Helibel." The other light skinned girl looked annoyed. "What was that Sun-Sun!" The light skinned girl with longe

hair chuckled. Ichigo walked over to the last woman. "So im guessing that you are Helibel then." Ichigo motioned to her. Helibel looked into Ichigo's eyes "I am." Was all she said. Ichigo

nodded "So will you join me? I will free you from this place. Along with your…" Ichigo looked at the three other women. "well I will free them as well." He finished. Grimmjow was walking

around looking at the bodies of the creatures. He kicked one. "What would we be held to?" Helibel asked. "I want you to follow me. Come back to life and become an Espada again. Other

than that you will live in peace." Ichigo finished. Helibel's eyes widend then went back to calm. "Very well we will follow you. Is that clear to all of you." Helibel asked the other three

women. "Yes, Helibelsama" They answered in unision. Ichigo Nodded. He motioned for Grimmjow to start freeing them. Ichigo cut down Helibel and let her rest on the floor. He then

Lowered the woman named Sun-Sun to the ground and cut her loose. Grimmjow freed Mila-rose and Apache.

Grimmjow grabbed Apache by her collar "Do you know where your weapons are." He more demanded than asked. Ichigo grabbed his wrist "Let her go Grimmjow. That is no way to speak

to a comrade." Grimmjow huffed and dropped her to the floor. "are you okay?" Ichigo asked offering her a hand Apache blushed but hid her face. "yes, I'm fine." She grabbed his hand and

he helped her to her feet. Helibel watched this and was satisfied. She walked over to a wall and stuck her hand through it and pulled out a sword. "Here Sun-Sun" Sun-Sun walked over

and grabbed her sword from Helibel and bowed. Helibel pulled another sword looked at it for a moment "Mila-Rose" Mila-Rose took her sword and bowed. Helibel pulled another and

strapped this one to her back. She pulled the last sword from the wall "Apache" Apache went to approach Helibel but noticed she still held Ichigo's hand he had a gentle smile on his face.

She blushed again and hid her face she grabbed her sword from Helibel and bowed. "Alright no we need to move. I really don't want any surprises." Ichigo said Helibel and Grimmjow

nodded. They left the cave went through the path and up the stairs. They got to the desert the four woman covered their eyes for a moment to adjust. Ichigo lead them out of the desert

and into a rocky mountainous area. They found a cave mid way up the mountain. "we will rest hear for the night." Ichigo motioned to the cave. The three woman Apache, Mila-Rose, and

Sun-Sun snuggled together to stay warm. Grimjow was leaning agaist the cave wall with his arms across his chest. Ichigo saw Helibel by herself and shivering. He walked up to her and

sat next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. Helibel would never usually let someone do this but she was cold. She leaned into him fealing the heat radiating from his

body. He wrapped his other arm around her and she slowly began to dose off.

Ichigo was dreaming of being with his family and friends. They were celebrating Yuzu's birthday when a knock came at the door. Ichigo answered the door. When he opend a smile crept

on his face. In front of him was Rukia, Nel, Helibel, Alma, Hediyo, Muramasa and Tenzen. People who he considered just like family and some were more than that. Ichigo's dream started

to blur. Everyone started to melt away. Standing in front of Ichigo were four men he did not recognize. The one on the far left was tall and very muscular and wore a bandana on his head.

To his right was another tall muscular man but he had whips instead of hands. The next guy was a tall very fat man or at least Ichigo thought he was a man. One man walked towards

ichigo. He was tall slender, his hair covered his left eye, he wore a red cloak that was held together by a black mask on his left shoulder. "well hello Ichigo Kurosaki. It was so nice of you

to come to us. But alas you are not meant to be here. Well just yet." He chuckled. "What do you want with me?" Ichigo yelled at the man. "I would tell you but our time is up it seems."

Ichigo was woken up by the screaming of Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Rose. He wondered why they were yelling at him until he noticed Helibel's position on him. Her leg was intertwined

with his, her arm was on his chest and her head was resting close to his neck.

Helibel slowly woke up to shouts and screams she just looked at the three other women and they instantly went quite. She looked at her position and blushed but you could not tell

because her collar was so high. She got up and brushed herself off. Ichigo just looked confuse, annoyed, and partially embarrassed. Ichigo stood up and was immediately grabbed by

Apache. "Don't you dare do that to Helibelsama ever again or else you will pay!" Apache yelled while Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose nodded while glaring. Ichigo grabbed Apache's wrist and

twisted her arm behind her back. "Don't push your luck little girl. I said I would help you and I will. But do not think for a moment that I will let a threat go unpunished." Ichigo said in a

calm tone. He let Apache go who rubbed her wrist. He looked around the cave and saw no sign of Grimmjow. He turned to the three woman "Where is Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked Helibel

standing behind him almost glaring at them. Apache shrugged, Mila-Rose just said "I don't know.", Sun-Sun just pointed outside the cave. The group walked out of the cave and looked

around. Grimmjow came down from above the cave. They all turned ready to defend themselves but noticed it was him. "Ichigo, are you sure you want to bring back as many as you can

as long as they follow you correct?" Ichigo nodded. "Great. Then I found two more." Grimmjow said in an annoyed tone.

The group followed Grimmjow up past the cave and further up the mountain. He started to feel around when they went farther up and fell through an unseen place. Ichigo walked up to

the area where Grimmjow fell through. He walked through the wall, he stuck his hand out to lead the others Helibel took his hand and motioned for each woman to take another's hand.

There was a quick scuffle over who got to hold Helibel's hand. Sun-Sun got to, followed by Mila-Rose, and Apache. Ichigo lead the group to Grimmjow. Grimmjow was against the wall

before a sharper corner. He motioned for Ichigo to look. Ichigo cautiously took a look around the corner. The first thing he noticed was there were many creatures. Before there were only

one per prisoner but in this room there was four per. There were eight creatures in the room. The next thing he noticed was Uliquiorro and some guy with hair down to his shoulder and

some hair on his chin.

Ichigo turned back around the corner and started to draw a diagram in the dirt. He showed where each of the creatures was. He motioned for Halibel and her little group to take out the

four on the right, while Ichigo and Grimmjow and himself will get the other four. Ichigo held up three fingers , then two, then one the motioned for everyone to move. Apache leapt out and

sliced one creatures throat. Mila-Rose smashed anothers creatures skull against the wall. Sun-Sun snuck up behind another creature and placed her blade straight through the creatures

spine. Helibel moved so fast no one knew what she did but her creature was dead. Grimmjow grabbed two creatures by the head and smashed their skulls together while laughing. Ichigo

quickly cut one creatures head off the impaled the last one. "Hello Uliquiorro." Ichigo said turning to him. "Kurasaki Ichigo. What are you doing here?" Ichigo walked up to Uliquiorro "Im

here to get some help. Will you help me?" Uliquiorro just looked at him. "If you say yes I will free you." Uliquiorro kept looking at him "Why should I trust you Kurasaki? And I am still loyal

to Aizen-sama." Ichigo response was to open his jacket revealing the hole in his chest. Uliquiorro's eyes widened. "O and I beat Aizen, so you should be loyal to me since I beat him"

Uliquiorro thought for a moment. _If Aizen-sama was beaten then I should follow Kurasaki. But how do I know if he is lying?I will agree so he will set me free. Then I will determine the truth for _

_myself. _Ulliquiorro just nodded and Ichigo freed him. Ichigo turned to the other man "And who are you?" The man looked up at Ichigo "I am Stark." Ichigo nodded "So Stark will you" Ichigo

did not get to finish "Yes I will join you." Stark said immediately. Ichigo freed him. He watched as Uliquiorro retrieved his weapon from a wall. Stark walk over to a wall and moved it out

the way revealing a little girl tied up and gagged. He untied her. "It about time you freed me!" the girl yelled immediately. The group left the cave and Ichigo lead them to a plateau. They

all looked at him. "Kurasaki why are we here?" Ichigo turned to the group. "Every time a soul came here they were all dropped in this same spot. Every single time. So next time the gate

opens.." Uliquiorro interrupted him "We go through." Ichigo just nodded.

In the world of the Living

Rukia was leaping from rooftop to rooftop chasing a hollow. This hollow looked like a rhino with sharp teeth and huge claws on both hands. This hollow had eaten many human soulds and

was close to evolving into a menos. Rukia gave the vocal command to release Sode No Shirayuki. "First Dance some no ma, tsukishiro!" Rukia said and a circle formed around the hollow. A

pillar of ice formed incasing the hollow. Rukia slowly approached and the ice started to crack. She leapt back. The hollow let out a roar and charged her. Rukia dodged out of the way as

the hollow swiped at her. The hollow turned around faster than Rukia expected and swiped at her again Rukia blocked the claws but was still cut on her shoulder. Rukia turned around

towards the hollow "Second dance some no ma, hakuren!" a massive wave of ice shot at the hollow. The hollow was frozen from the next down because it tried to dodge. The ice started

to crack but this time Rukia went in front of the hollow and slashed its mask clean in half. Instead of just dissolving gates came from the ground and started to open.

In hell

It had been months since Ichigo told his new followers his plan for escape. Their nerves were starting to wear thin. They heard a noise and looked around then they all looked up and saw

the gates start opening up. "Everyone get ready!" Ichigo yelled everyone got in a position to run into the gate. The gates were fully open and they all took off towards it. One by one they

all went through Ichigo was following up the rear when the four men from his dream appeared before him.

In the world of the Living

Rukia watched as the hollow was pierced by a giant knife. But her eyes widened as eight Hollows came rushing out. They looked around to verify their surroundings. "It seems we are

back" Uliquiorro said out loud. Helibel looked around and did not see Ichigo "Ichigo is not here." She said in a calm tone but was really frantic about it. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!"

Rukia yelled getting their attention they all turned to stare at her. "We are here because Ichigo brought us back." Stark said calmly. "what! Then where is he?" Rukia's eyes widened even

more when she realized he was in hell.

In hell

Ichigo was now battling to four men. Even in his second form he was having trouble keeping them all at bay. "You will not get away from us Kurasaki Ichigo!" The man wearing the red

cloak said while pushing Ichigo a little ways away from the gate that showed the shadow of a soul Ichigo knew he did not have a lot of time left. Ichigo went into the Mugetsu form. He

blocked the large muscular mans punch, and leapt passed him. The big fat man punched Ichigo in the stomach, making him cough up blood. He sliced the mans arm and continued to rush

the gate that was slowly closing. The last man with whips for hands hit Ichigo in the legs and on his back forming deep blood gashes. Ichigo leapt through the gate.

In the world of the Living

Everyone watched as Ichigo flew out of the gate and land hard on his side. He quickly stood up and dropped Zangetsu, and drew blood from his hands and put some blood on his horns

and tongue. He formed four Grand Rey Cero's. One in between his horns, on in his mouth and one in each hand. He then fired them through the gate right before the Gate closed and

went back into the earth. Ichigo fell to his knees. Helibel caught him before he hit the ground. Uliquiorro opened a Gargantua up where the gate was just located. "Wait! Is Ichigo alright?"

Rukia asked Helibel. Helibel looked at her before she put Ichigo on her shoulder "Why do you care you're a soul reaper. You think we are all monsters." Helibel was the first to walk

through, followed by her group. Stark and the small girl walked through soon after. Grimmjow walked to Rukia "You know I agree with you soul reapers that we are all monsters. But that

kid is different than us. He cares for everyone and he asks nothing in return. In this situation you soul reapers are the true monsters." Grimmjow gave a final glare before he walked

through. Rukia began to cry. Uliquiorro looked at Rukia "Is it true that Kurasaki beat Lord Aizen?" all Rukia could do was nod. Before He walked through and the Gargantua closed.

* * *

Ok so that's it for this chapter. Wow that one was long. Anyway the next chapter will take a little longer because I want to deal with Ichigo's relationships, and how he deals with the Vasto Lords and old and new espada. Well I hope you all enjoyed. Also i am looking for Beat Readers, so email me or message or whatever. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4 Return of the Fallen Espada

Hichigo King of Hollows Ch 4 Return of the King and Fallen Espada

Ichigo woke up in an all white room. There was one window in the room letting in a good bit of light. Ichigo's chest felt warm and heavy. He looked down and saw Nel sitting in a chair

next to his bed. She was using his chest as a pillow. He looked around the room and saw Harribel sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Her arms were crossed over chest and her

eyes were closed. The light was hitting her and all Ichigo could think was _WOW._ Ichigo continued his scan of the room and saw Apacci leaning against wall near Harribel. Her eyes were

open; she was staring straight at him. "It seems your finally awake Ichigo." Apacci said approaching him. She lightly touched his forehead "well you don't seem to have a fever anymore."

Ichigo slightly blushed at her touch. She blushed as well she walked towards the door but stopped at the threshold. "Also Ichigo If I see you look at Harribel-sama that way again I will

not forgive you." She then walked out of the room leaving Ichigo with the two sleeping women.

Ichigo had been awake for more than an hour. He did not want to move because if he did then Nel would wake up. The only thing that made staying still and quite worthwhile was being

able to see Nel's and Harribel's sleeping faces. Even though he did not mind watching them he needed a bathroom. He slowly got up trying to make sure Nel did not wake up. He was

almost up when a sharp pain came from his legs and back and he made a jerking motion with his body. Nel's eyes immediately shot open and she got up "Ichigo, are you ok? Where does

it hurt?" Nel asked with concern in her voice. "My legs and back," Ichigo's hands were on his legs even though his back felt as if it was on fire. "Hold on I will get Hediyo." Nel said a little

loud because Harribel woke up. Nel left the room and went looking for Hediyo.

Harribel got up and approached Ichigo slowly "where does it hurt?"She asked with hidden concern in her voice. "My legs and back" Ichigo said again but this time a little louder. He

clutches his side in an attempt to touch his back to ease the pain. Harribel sits on the bed behind Ichigo with her legs along his sides. She focuses some of her yellow reitsu in her hands.

Her hands started to have water on them. She gently placed her hands on his back. She let the water cover the wounds on his back he exhaled gently. "Thank you Harribel." He gently

touches her leg. She started to blush but he can't see "Tia" Ichigo turned his head to look at her "what?" he asked in an idiotic tone. Harribel just sighed "My name is Tia; you can call me

that instead of Harribel all the time." Ichigo nodded. "Thank you Tia. That feels great." Ichigo exhaled again and relaxed his muscles. Harribel noticed how developed Ichigo's muscles were

again she started to blush, but you could not see because of her high collar. Nel came rushing into the room with Hediyo in hand. She looked at the scene in front of her, Harribel was

touching Ichigo's back and he looked like he liked it. "I brought Hediyo. I hope you feel better Ichigo." Nel ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. "Wait! Nel!" Ichigo shouted as he got

up. As soon as Harribel's hands left his back he dropped back onto the bed in pain.

"Ichigo I could not heal your wounds. All I could do was staunch your bleeding." Hediyo said as he wrapped Ichigo's back and legs. "I see. Is there anything you can do for the pain."

Ichigo turned to look at Hediyo. Hediyo rummaged through his pockets and pulled a bottle of pills from it. "These are strong pain killers. Take only one every six hours ok?" Ichigo nodded

and took the bottle. He opened the bottle quickly and took one. He started to feel the pain receded. Ichigo stood up and grabbed his sword that was leaning on the bed. Harribel looked

at Ichigo "What are you going to do?" Ichigo turned around to look at her "Im going to find Nel first. Then I think I need to go find a friend." Ichigo turned and walked out the door.

Harribel felt a slight pain in her heart. _Why am I acting like this?_ Harribel thought.

_Ok first I will find Nel and Figure out what is wrong. Once I finish that I will go to the Living world. Then find Orihime and get her to heal me._ Ichigo thought quickly as he walked through the

halls. He was approaching Alma. "Hi Ichigo! How are you? Do you feel better? How did you get the old Espada back? Whats you next move with…." Ichigo was a little confused by all the

questions. "Hi Alma. I am fine. I feel much better now. I will explain how I got them back later. And have you seen Nel?" Ichigo asked quickly so that Alma did not ask any more questions.

Alma nodded "Yeah I saw her just a little bit ago. She ran past me." Ichigo interrupted her again "Where did she go?" Alma pointed over her shoulder. "She went to the balcony that she

always does when she wants to be alone." Ichigo ran past her towards the balcony.

He walked onto the balcony and saw Nel. He tried to approach her but she inched away from him. He tried again with the same result. Ichigo faked having pain in his back he gripped his

sides making it seem like he was trying grab his back. Nel instantly was at his side. Ichigo quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. Nel struggled for a bit but gradually settled

into the hug. She wrapped her hands around Ichigo's lower back. She turned her head slightly upward to look at Ichigo. Ichigo came close to her lips with his own. He lightly brushed his

against hers and she pushed her lips gently on to his giving him a deep kiss. They pulled away for a second before they locked lips again. Ichigo then pulled away and looked at Nel "I am

sorry Nel. What happened earlier it was" Nel put her finger on Ichigo's lips. "It's ok Ichigo. As a King you're entitled to every woman you lay eyes on." Ichigo moved Nels finger away from

his lips. "I am not that type of person Nel. I will not lie. I have feeling for many woman but my feelings for you are stronger." Nel had tears in her eyes and she pulled him into another

kiss.

"So Ichigo what are you going to do now?" Nel said while holding his hand and looking at Hueco Mundo. "I am going to go see Orihime about healing these wounds. She is the only

person I know that can heal any wound." Ichigo said flatly. Nel nodded "Well then go do what you need to so can come back and be with me." Nel chuckled. Ichigo kissed Nel on the lips

and opened a Garganta in front of himself "I will be back soon." He waved to her and walked through. Nel turned and looked at the hallway that lead to the balcony "Have you heard and

seen enough?" Nel asked. Harribel came around the corner. "Yes, I saw plenty but I am not giving up on Ichigo. He is strong he is kind and he actually cares for me. I will not give up just

yet." Harribel said approaching Nel. Nel nodded "But don't think I will let you have him." Nel said in a cold tone. Unknown to them Apacci was underneath the balcony listening to their

conversation. _I want Ichigo as well. I need to do something to stand out to him._ She snuck away to her room.

**World Of the Living**

The Garganta opened up near Orihime's house. Ichigo stepped out and saw people passing out. He face palmed he forgot to suppress his spiritual pressure. He instantly suppressed his

power and the people started to wake up. Orihime was nearby when she felt a familiar spiritual pressure. She rushed out of the store she was in and ran towards where she felt it come

from. She arrived soon after but did not see anyone she knew. She started to mope about as she walked home. _I was sure I felt his spiritual pressure. I must be feeling things wrong. Ichigo _

_I miss you._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she walked straight into Ichigo and fell backwards. "I am sorry I was not looking where I was going." She said before she looked up and

saw Ichigo. She sprang up from the ground and wrapped her hands around his neck. Many people walking by just saw her wrapping her arms around thin air. Ichigo wrapped his arms

around Orhime's waist. "It's good to see you to Orihime." Ichigo whispered into her ear. This sent chills down her spine. She instantly grabbed his hand and dragged him to her

apartment.

Orihime sat Ichigo down at her table and instantly went to work making snacks and tea. About ten minutes later she set tea and snacks in front o Ichigo and quickly sat across from him.

She put her head on her hands and stared at him. Ichigo not knowing what do took a bite out of a tea cake. He tasted wasabi and so many ingredients that should never be mixed

together. He grabbed the cup of tea and took a gulp. The tea was good it was very sweet but good. "This tea is very good Orihime." He took another sip of tea. Orihime smiled "I got the

recipe from Uryu." She took a tea cake and ate it. "Si what have you been up to Ichigo?" Orihime asked with a smile. Ichigo started to tell his story from when he left the cemetery.

Orihime started to day dream. She saw Ichigo wearing silver armor. He was riding a horse up to a giant devil, and fighting it to the death. She kept day dreaming she saw Ichigo walk up

to the gates of hell and laugh as he marched in and out like it was nothing. Ichigo finished talking but Orihime still stared at him with stars in her eyes.

"Anyway Orihime I need your help." Ichigo said taking another sip of tea. "Ok. What do you need!" She asked with stars in her eyes since it had been awhile since she had helped him.

Ichigo lifted his pants to show the gashes in his legs. Orihime looked at Ichigo's legs. To her they seemed perfectly shaped and toned. She imagined Ichigo running, and doing leg

exercises, until her dream took a quick downturn and she saw him kicking a tire with his bare feet until they bleed. "Orihime can you heal them?" Ichigo asked. Orihime snapped out of it

and looked at the wounds again and nodded. Ichigo laid on the floor and Orihime knelt next to him. "Soten Kisshun" Orihime said and two fairies that formed an oval shaped barrier over

Ichigo's legs. Ayame and Shun'o looked at the wounds and turned to Orihime. Shun'o was the first to speak "These wounds will take awhile to heal, atleast an hour." Ayame chimed in "I

believe it will take atleast two hours Shun'o" she said in a shy voice. Orihime blinked then turned to Ichigo "You might as well get comfortable this will take awhile." Ichigo put his hands

behind his head and looked at Orihime.

It had been two hours since Orihime started to heal Ichigo. The wounds he had spiritual energy like none she ever saw before. The wounds on his legs were closed but scares still

remained. Ichigo was sitting up looking at his legs. "Orihime it ok to leave scares as long as I can function without pain." Ichigo said looking at her. She looked distraught that her only

way of helping was not good enough t completely get rid of the wounds. "Are you sure Ichigo? I can keep trying its not a problem really. Im sure with more time I could fix these wounds."

She said touching Ichigo's leg underneath the scar mark. She looked at Shun'o and Ayame and they shook her head. Ichigo just smiled and stood up. He bent down into a squat position

he then stretched his legs. "You did great Orihime they are as good as new." Ichigo said bending his legs. He felt a surge of pain come from his back. He groaned out in pain and fell to the

floore clutching his sides. Orihime looked frantic she did not know what to do. "Ichigo! Where does it hurt?" She asked not knowing what she should do. Ichigo ignored the pain and took

off his jacket. Orihime instantly blushed looking at his well toned body. Even with the hole in his chest he was still a sight to behold especially to her. Ichigo turned around and showed

Orihime the wounds on his back. Her face flushed of all color. The wounds on his back were deeper and bigger than the ones that were on his legs. "Ichigo please follow me." Orihime lead

Ichigo to her bedroom. She motioned for him to lie on the bed. Ichigo laid down on the bed his back felt as though it was on fire. Orihime sat next to him in a chair. She instantly set

Shun'o and Ayame to heal Ichigo's back. "Ichigo this will take a lot longer I think." She looked at Shun'o who nodded very vigorously. "So just stay comfortable and let me help." Ichigo

nodded and laid his hands on his arms. He hadn't realized how tired he felt. Then something dawned on him "Orihime your not trying to replenish my spiritual pressure are you?" Orihime

shook her head. "Im using your spiritual energy to speed up your healing, I learned this way just a few months ago." Ichigo nodded he now knew why he felt so tired. His eyes slowly

closed and his mind wondered.

**Soul Society**

It had only been a few weeks since Rukia had seen Ichigo, but the memories of that day still haunted her. The way Ichigo spoke and acted towards her was more painful than any wound

she ever received. She had started training constantly with Sode no Shirayuki. She was constantly training just so she could forget those memories. She was able to externalize Sode no

Shirayuki. Sode no Shirayuki looked like a woman with long white hair, pale skin, wearing a white yukata with a purple sash.

In an open area of a forest near the Soul Society gates Rukia was attacking Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia's mind was muddled with thoughts of Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki knew it. Rukia

went through two of her Dances back to back. Sode no Shirayuki easily evaded them. Rukia was breathing heavily "I believe we are done Rukiasan." Sode no Shirayuki said without

looking at her. "No I can still go on." Rukia said between gasps of air. Sode no Shirayuki turned around and sped towards Rukia. Rukia barely had time to block the attack. Sode no

Shirayuki pushed Rukia into a tree. "You think that training is going to give you answers? Or do you think you are going to become stronger by sealing your heart away? Since you don't

seem to get it let me tell you something." Sode no Shirayuki said with a commanding voice that was made to be listened to. "You miss Ichigo Kurosaki. You want to go back to how things

were. You want to be near him and be with him. But instead of trying you just give up. You are no better than Renji all those years ago. It is easier to untie then to tie Rukiasan." Sode no

Shirayuki turns and walks away from Rukia. "B-But how can I be with him? He is a hollow. Not just a hollow but a Vasto Lord!" Rukia yelled with tears in her eyes. Sode no Shirayuki turned

around to face her. "Ichigo went through hellish training to regain his soul reaper powers; I bet the same happened when he became a hollow. The real question is, are you willing to go

through what he went through? And if so will you regret it? From what I have seen Ichigo make's his decisions for other and never himself. Can you be so noble as him?" Sode no

Shirayuki vanished leaving Rukia crying.

It had been twenty minutes since Sode no Shirayuki vanished. She had been thinking about what her sword had said. _Am I willing to make that sacrifice for Ichigo? Am I willing to go through _

_what he went through? _Rukia started to think of all the good times she had with Ichigo. She enjoyed her time living in his closet. But she would never admit to it. She liked when they went

to school together. She liked the times he protected her. But she really enjoyed the times he called her midget. She liked that even after he found out she was a noble he never changed

the way he acted around her. The more she thought about Ichigo the more she wanted to be with him. _I am willing to do anything for Ichigo._ Rukia started to walk back to the barracks of

the 13th Division. Only one person could truly help her accomplish her goals and he wore clogs and a green and white hat.

**In the World of the Living**

It had been over four hours since Orihime started healing Ichigo's back. Ichigo had fallen to sleep during the process. When he finally woke up his back felt great. He turned and looked at

Orihime who looked very tired. She was nodding off while sitting up. Shun'o and Ayame were still active. Ichigo got out off the bed. He pulled down the covers and picked Orihime up. He

placed her gently in her bed. "Thank you Orihime." Ichigo whispered to her He then kissed her on her cheek in her drowsy state a smile crept on her face. He had channeled a little bit of

his energy into her. Shun'o and Ayame could tell because they felt amazing. He turned to the two fairies "Tell her thank you for me. Also tell her that I will be back for Yuzu and Karins

birthdays and I will see her then." The two fairies nodded before going back to their dormant states. Ichigo left Orihime's apartment and made sure that the door was locked. He then

turned a corner and headed straight to Urahara's shop.

Ichigo was walking towards Urahara's shop when he was confronted by Jinta and Ururu. They were in defensive stands as though he was someone they did not know. "Well I know you

have not seen me in awhile but this is just a little cold." Ichigo said towards the kids. "Strawberry you may have been a friend but now you're an enemy!" Jinta yelled at him. "O why is

that?" Ichigo asked Jinta. Ururu just responded by pointing to the hole in Ichigo's chest. He had forgotten to zip up his jacket. Ichigo's eyes saddened slightly when Urahara came out of

his shop followed by Tessai. "Ah Kurosakisan how are you? Come in come in. Let's talk!" Urahara yelled happily with his fan out with a "V" on it. Jinta turned to Urahara "But boss he is a

hollow! An enemy!" he yelled. Urahara looked at Jinta "He is a friend. His outward appearance may have changed but he is still the same person." Urahara said in a happy tone. For once

Ichigo was actually glad to hear Urahara talk. Urahara beckoned Ichigo to follow him inside. Ichigo did so and was followed by Tessai leaving a confused Jinta and calm Ururu outside.

Ichigo sat down across from Urahara. Tessai had brought in some tea for them to drink before leaving the room. "So what brings you here Ichigo?" Urahara asked while sipping some tea.

Ichigo took a deep breath "I have three requests Uraharasan." Ichigo said calmly. Urahara almost choked on his tea when he heard the san at the end of his name. "I see well go on."

Urahara motioned with his hand. "The first is for you to make a gigai for me so I can visit my family." Ichigo said taking a sip of tea. "That should be no problem. I will have to build in some

extras into it but no problem at all." Urahara said with a big smile. Ichigo did not know what to think at that point but continued. "Next I would like you to contact the soul society for me. I

wish to talk to the Captain Commander but I don't need you to do that for awhile. Well after my sister's birthdays and some…. Things I need to clean up are over with I will need to get in

contact with him." Urahara really did choke this time. "What! Ichigo I may be ok with you being this way but " Urahara was cut off by Ichigo, "Tell them it is a diplomatic talk. That's all."

Urahara just nodded. Ichigo looked towards some doors. He sighed "Come out Yoruichisan." Yoruichi opened the door and came into the room. "You have gotten better Ichigo." Yoruichi

said while taking in his new appearance. She liked how Ichigo looked. The marks on his face and his toned muscles. "You can say that again." Ichigo said with a calm tone. Yoruichi and

Urahara looked at each other. "What do you mean Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked getting closer to him. "I can use the final Getsuga without losing my powers." Ichigo said flatly. Yoruichi and

Urahara had a shocked look on their faces. Urahara shook his head and came back to reality. Yoruichi just looked at Ichigo amazed and started to rub against him slightly. Ichigo blushed

a little "I see you're still innocent, but not as much as before." Yoruichi giggled. "Ichigo what is your last request." Urahara more demanded than asked. Ichigo felt as though he was

agitated but he ignored it "I need you to make something for me to suppress my spiritual pressure." Urahara nodded and stood up and walked into the other room. Yoruichi had grabbed

Ichigo's arm and felt his strong arms, she had a slight blush and was breathing a little heavy. Urahara came back into the room and threw a choker at Ichigo. Ichigo caught it and looked

at it. The choker looked like a pair of skeleton hand locking fingers together. "Pull the pinky down on the bottom hand to open it and push it up to lock it." Urahara said in an annoyed

tone. Ichigo opened the choker and put it on his neck then he locked it. First thing he noticed was his power was in check and the second thing was that Urahara did not try to trick him

for once. "I will have everything you asked for ready by the next time we meet Ichigo." Urahara opened the door to lead Ichigo out. Ichigo got up which made Yoruichi upset. He bowed to

Urahara and walked out. Jinta and Ururu sat in front of the store with Tessai who was sweeping. He then opened a Garganta and walked through. As soon as the Garganta closed a hell

butterfly gate opend, Rukia exited and looked at Tessai "I need to see Uraharasan." She demanded.

* * *

I took my time on this chapter so I hope you all enjoy. So everyone knows I will try to put chapters up on a weekly to biweekly basis. So thank you for reading and I hope you read my next chapter to.


	5. Chapter 5 Tournament  Decesion pt 1

Hichigo King Of Hollows Ch 5 Tournament & Decision

Tessai stood there staring at Rukia for a few moments before he placed his broom against a wall and walked into the shop. A few seconds later Urahara came out with a cup of tea in hand. "Ah Kuchikisan how are you?" Urahara said with a grin. Rukia just looked at him and took a deep breath "we need to talk Uraharasan". He just looked at her before shrugging and motioning for her to follow. They walked through the shop till they came to a spot with a table so they could talk. Rukia felt a familiar spiritual residue in the area but shrugged it off. Urahara took a sip of tea and exhaled "So what is it you want to talk about?" He asked motioning to her. Rukia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. He just looked at her not saying a thing. Rukia slowly opened her eyes "I want to know if it is possible to turn me into a Vasto Lord." Urahara dropped his cup. It shattered on the floor. Rukia never took her eyes off him. Urahara sighed and rubbed his brow. "It is possible. But there are risks." Rukia just looked at him. He continued "For this to work we need to destroy your shingami powers. Once that's done we put you in a gigai so you are like a living human. This is where it gets tricky. We separate you from your living body. Then you have to accept your hollow side not reject it or control it. If you reject it you become a shingami again. You control it you become a vizard." Rukia nodded. "When can we get started?" Urahara just let out a long sigh again. "Whenever you are ready I am prepared." Rukia had a puzzled look on her face. "Why are you ready?" She asked. Again he sighed "I was hoping that you would not go this route but I made preparations just in case." He stood up and lifted a floor board and climbed down a ladder. Rukia followed, the broken cup still laid on the floor.

Rukia followed Urahara down the ladder and into a big room that looked like desert with mountains. He stopped a good distance away from her and turned around. He had a big grin on his face. "Now shall we get started?" Rukia just nodded. He sped towards her with Benihime in its released form. He made a downwards slash at Rukia, she was able to pull her sword out and block the attack. She felt the pressure of his blow in her shoulders and knees. Rukia pushed away and got some distance and released Sode no Shirayuki. She went to use her first dance but Urahara was gone. He reappeared behind her. She was able to block his attack but noticed her sword was starting to crack. Urahara's eyes were narrowed into a glare. He continued to push her, pushing her to her limits. "I don't think I can continue" Rukia panted. Urahara just looked at her "So this is all your determination amounts to. I pushed Kurosakisan far more than this. It seems you don't care as much about him as he did you." Rukia's eyes widened then narrowed into a glare. Rukia put all of her energy into her blade and swung to decapitate Urahara. He noticed this and put some of his energy into his sword enough to outclass her. They both swung and then the sound of metal shattering echoed through the room. Rukia's sword shattered and she fell to the ground convulsing in pain.( Since her sword was part of her soul you figure out how it felt.) Urahara looked down at her and a smile crept onto his face "Well now on to part two." He said with ahappy tone then clapped his hands. Tessai appeared with a gigai that looked like Rukia.

**In Hueco Mundo**

Ichigo stepped out of the Garganta. He looked around but could not see anyone. He could feel a large amount of spiritual pressures in one area. He walked towards them. He could not stand his jacket for some reason so he took it off and carried it on his shoulder. He entered the throne room only to see two factions arguing. On the left were the new Espada on the right to old. Ichigo just rubbed his eyes before looking at the throne. He slowly walked towards it all the Espada started to quite down. He took his seat on the throne before rubbing his temples. "Who wants to tell me what is going on?" He asked no one in particular. Again the arguing started Ichigo grabbed his sword and while it was still in the scabbard slammed it on the ground making a loud noise to quite the Espada's and other Vasto lords. "One at a time!" He yelled. Nel jumped down from the ledge with the old Espada. "My lord we were talking about who should be an Espada and who should not." A small bit of pain hit Ichigo when he heard _My Lord_ from Nel's lips. He just sighed and did not think about it "I see. We will have a tournament. Any of the Espada may be challenged for their place. Those who lose will lose their title as Espada and the winner will gain the title. Also the new Espada will be able to choose their own Fraccion. This tournament will commence in two days so I suggest everyone prepares." Everyone nodded many had looks of anticipation on their face. Grimmjow looked overly eager. Ichigo watched as all of the VastoLords left the room except Nel,Harribel, Stark, Lilynette, Grimmjow, Uluiqorra, Sung-sun, Mila-Rose, and Apacci.

Ichigo looked at all of them "So I'm guessing all of you will reclaim your former ranks." All nodded except for Harribel and Apacci. No one was shocked about Harribel but was very surprised by Apacci. Harribel just looked at her. "Harribelsama it is an honor to serve under you but, I want to become stronger and be recongnized." She said taking a quick glance at Ichigo "And I that will not happen as long as I am in your fraccion. Please forgive me for this." Everyone looked at Harribel who began to chuckle. "I do not hate you Apacci. I am proud of you. Your finally taking a step to become as stronger or stronger than me one day. But on the other part I will not lose." Everyone looked confused by what she just said. Apacci knew what she meant. Harribel caught her looking at Ichigo. Apacci just nodded. "Well this tournament is going to be very interesting." Grimmjow said with a loud laugh before he left. They all started to leave one by one. Only Nel and Apacci were left. Nel looked Apacci who looked very nervous. Nel walked up to Ichigo "I will see you later tonight Ichigo." Nel whispered into his ear before walking away. As soon as Nel was far enough away Apacci approached him. "Ichigosan can you please help me train." Ichigo eyes widened before he nodded. "We can start tomorrow morning, but tonight I need to rest." Ichigo said while standing up. Apacci just blushed looking at his physique before bowing and leaving the room. Ichigo left the throne room and headed towards his room.

**In The World Of The Living**

Rukia was now able to move around in her Gigai with ease. At first it was hard since this Gigai was actually like a living body not just a duplicate like the others. She was practicing moving around and basic movements. She walked, jogged, ran, waved and stretched to make sure everything was in order. "Very good Kuchikisan, we should be able to move on to the third part by tomorrow morning. So I recommend you get some sleep because tomorrow is going to be tough." Urahata said with a sadistic grin. Rukia nodded before climbing up the ladder and settling down in a spare bedroom. "I am almost there Ichigo. Just wait for me." Rukia whispered to herself before she fell asleep.

**In Hueco Mundo**

Ichigo made his way to his room and fell on onto his bed. His bed felt a little weird. Part of it was very soft he snuggled up to the soft mounds before he heard moans. He quickly jumped off his bed and yanked the covers off. On the bed were Nel and Harribel they were both just wearing lingerie. His face grew bright red before he ran to the door and shut it. He turned around only to be confronted by the women. Harribel still had the bottom of her face covered but she wore a yellow and black lingerie outfit. It consisted of a yellow bra a black corset and a yellow thong and black stockings. Nel wore a dark green variation of what Harribel was wearing. Ichigo tried to turn his head away only to be stopped by Nel. "What are you two doing?" Ichigo asked quickly. "we could not decide which of us should have you." Nel started to kiss his neck. Ichigo started to breath heavy. "So we decided we will both have you." Harribel did not move to kiss Ichigo instead she took a step back and released her sword. A big sword appeared from nowhere and she placed it against the wall. She then showed the bottom of her face. Even though Ichigo liked her in lingerie for some reason she seemed even better in this form. Nel noticed this and bit down his neck. Harribel pulled him into a kiss with some tongue. Harribel dragged Ichigo to the bed and mad him fall on the bed next to her. Nel was getting a little jealous. She pulled him towards her and and kissed him. Ichigo felt kissing and slight biting on his shoulder. He saw harribel, he then reached around and gripped her closer to him without losing concentration on Nel. Both woman pushed him into the middle of the bed and started to take the rest of his cloths of before continuing. Ichigo kissed Nel and took her clothing off. Harribel's could not come off but she seemed way sexier with it on in Ichigo's mind. He continued to switch giving both plenty of attention. Nel started to get on top of him while Harribel kissed him.

**In The World Of The Living**

Rukia woke up with a chill. She rubbed her chest and arms so she could warm up a bit. She got up and climbed down the ladder. She wanted to get this process over with. She stretched her limbs making sure she was fully acclimated to her body so the process could continue. She was midway through stretches when her stomach growled. She was going to ignore it when she heard a voice from behind "Catch" She turned around in time to catch an apple thrown by Urahara. "You might want to eat you will need all the strength you can muster for this next step." He said as he sat on a rock. She looked at it before biting into it. The apple was sour yet sweet. "So this next step will take the longest amount of time. Also this will be the trickiest. You need to fight the hollowfication until your head is being consumed by a mask. When that happens go to your inner world and do whatever it takes to become one with your hollow. Then if you did it correctly you will be Vasto Lord if not we will end your life so you don't suffer." Rukia felt a chill run down her spine as she nodded. "We will begin in one hour. I suggest you meditate it will speed up the process and will help you in the long run." He said as he got up to walk away. He turned to look her "Are you absolutely sure about this?" Rukia just nodded. He sighed again and walked away to make preperations.

**In Hueco Mundo**

Ichigo woke up and felt two very warms spots on his chest. He looked down to see Nel and Harribel using his chest as a pillow. He inwardly smiled as the two slept. They both looked so much more at peace when they slept. Ichigo remembered that he promised Apacci that he would train her this morning. He was never the type to be late. He got up slowly and carefully making sure not to wake either woman. He puts his cloths on and walked out the room quietly shutting the door after him. Both women woke up. They looked at each other. "Where does he get that stamina?" Harribel asked Nel. "I have no idea. But we should start training." Nel said with a yawn. Harribel looked at her "In awhile. We are not up to full strength like he was." Nel nodded and both woman began to drift back to sleep.

Ichigo met Apacci in front of Las Noches. "Are you ready?" He asked her. She just nodded. They began to walk but Ichigo looked over his shoulder and inwardly smirked. Sung-Sun and Mila Rose were tailing them. They thought they were hidden but Ichigo knew exactly where they were. He led Apacci into a canyon like place. It had plenty of space and some high walls. "This will do just fine. Now first off we will meditate for twenty minutes." Apacci looked confused and her short temper got the better of her "Why do we need to meditate? You said you would train me!" She was about to continue when Ichigo placed a finger on her lips. She blushed and avoided his eyes "When your anger controls you your easy to beat. So first we are going to practice patience and staying calm, and then we will start." She nodded quickly. Ichigo sat on the ground in a meditation position and she followed suit. The two women spying did the same, even if they did not admit it they wanted to train as well.

After awhile Ichigo stood up and began to stretch. Apacci looked excited and instantly jumped to her feet and drew her sword. He looked at her questioningly "What are you doing?" He asked. "Getting ready to train." She said with excitement. "Who said we are staring with our swords." He said with a sly smile. He leaned his sword against a rock. She was confused but followed suit. "First we are going to spar without weapons then we will use weapons. After that I will see how I really should train you." He stood in front of her and motioned for her to attack. She instantly sped towards him launching her fist at his face. He easily blocked her and made her strip. She fell to the ground she started to get angry and attacked his legs. He moved out of the way. She sent a fury of blows towards him he either blocked or dodged her. She was getting very angry and he was getting annoyed. He caught her and forced both her arms above her head and held them there as he pinned her to a wall. "well it seems we should move to the next step but I have an idea of how I'm going to train you." Ichigo picked up his sword and she hers. They got into their stances.

She again charged him she swung her sword wildly at him relying more on instincts than actual skill. Ichigo noticed this immediately. He blocked her blows, and hit her with the back side of his sword so she did not get cut. He held up his hand to stop. She did so immediately. "Look at your body." She looked at her arms and saw red marks from his sword she checked the rest of her body and found numerous red marks while he had none. "You seem to rely on instincts. Which is not bad but you need to control them not the other way around. Now release your sword." She did so and two chakram type weapons appeared in her hands. He smirked and released his sword as to not insult her. His mask appeared and his sword took the shape of a giant cleaver. She looked at him and blushed. The two women her were hiding also blushed. Apacci attacked him her movements were a little more refined than earlier but not by much and the result was the same. "Good you showed more control over your movements without loss of speed. Now go to your final form." She did so. She looked like a deer. She had brown fur all over her body and antlers on her head, she also had red markings around both eyes.

She attacked again but this time her speed was far greater. She was able to dodge some of Ichigo's blows but not many. She was getting closer to actually hitting him when he stopped the match again. "Good very good. So from what I have seen, we need to work on refining your movements and controlling your anger also close quarters combat will be your specialty. So I believe either I or someone I know can help with that. Also I think you two have seen enough so either come out or leave." Apacci looked confused but then Mila Rose and Sung-Sun came out. He looked at the two girls for a moment the sighed "You two want to train as well?" Both nodded Apaccis became furious. "Why! He is my teacher you two are not even going to fight!" She yelled Mila Rose responded "But we want to be stronger as well! Do we need your permission?" She yelled back. The two glared at each other. Sung-Sun spoke up "We want to be stronger he is a good teacher as we seen and he can produce great results and unlike other he will not harm us in the process." Ichigo sighed "Fine" The two women looked overjoyed Apacci looked pissed. Ichigo focused his energy and from his body two figures came. One looked like old man Zangetsu the othe looked like Bankai Zangetsu. "I want you two to train them. Pick the one you want." He turned to the woman "These two are a part of me they will train you. I will know of your progress so train hard. Also they are stricter than I but they are good teachers." The women bowed and left with the two. "Now shall we start again?" He asked Apacci she just nodded and sped towards him.

**World of the Living**

"Are you ready Rukia?" Urahara asked. She just nodded. He pushed his can through her head and forced her soul out. Tessai appeared with an axe. Urahara nodded and he then proceeded to cut Rukia's soul chain. Rukia felt some pain but not much. Tessai picked her up and took her to the bottom of a pit. He put numerous seals and restrictive spells on her. "I suggest you get this right because if you fail you will become a soul reaper or vizard." Tessai said as he jumped out of the pit. He then placed a barrio around the pit. Rukia crossed her legs and sat down. She started to meditate and tried to go into her inner worlds but couldn't. She knew that it was going to be a hard time from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hichigo King of Hollows: Tournament and Decision part 2_**

It is the day before the tournament and Ichigo was watching Appacci spar with Mila Rose and Sung Sun at the same time. She was doing ok for fighting two people at the same time.

Ichigo knew she could do even better if she really focused. Their training went well but she still relied on pure instincts most of the time. It was not a bad thing but sometimes you had to

think. Ichigo let out a sigh "That is enough." He stood up and looked at the three women. "Apacci you did well." Apacci blushed "But you could have done better." Apacci averted her eyes

while Mila Rose and Sung Sun got annoyed. "She is doing the best she can!" Mila Rose yelled "I never took you for a person to put others down Ichigo." Sung Sun said calmly. Ichigo

sighed "You don't understand. Apacci has the skills to beat an Espada, but she is not thinking of how to use those skills. She is just trying to overpower or out run them. Neither will

work." Apacci looked at the other women then looked at Ichigo. "Then what am I not doing?" Ichigo looked at her "Your letting your emotions get the better of you and your not thinking

ahead. I think it's better if I demonstrate." Ichigo pulled out his sword and motioned for them to attack.

Mila Rose charged Ichigo and swung at him at full force. He blocked her strike. Sung Sun and Apacci were coming at his sides. Ichigo forced Mila Rose into Sung Sun knocking them both

over. He turned around and looked swords with Apacci. "So what do you do when your opponent is stronger, faster, and had better instincts than you?" He pressed her harder and she

started to slide backwards. Apacci could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure pressing against her in waves. Apacci stepped away from Ichigo and started to run. Ichigo followed her lowering his

speed so he just kept up with her. She then led him back towards Mila Rose and Sung Sun. The two women let Apacci through but blocked Ichigo. Apacci just turned around and ended up

behind Ichigo. Ichigo was locked with Mila Rose and Sung Sun. Apacci went to stab him but Ichigo stopped the thrust with his hand. "Good you finally learned it. When you face someone

stronger and faster you make them follow the battle how you want it." Ichigo smiled at Apacci over his shoulder. "You two do good as well. To be able to take order without a word shows

how well you know each other." The two women in question had a deep blush on each of their faces. "Now if you excuse me I am going to get a shower. I suggest you all relax the rest of

the day so you're ready for tomorrow." Ichigo sheathed his sword and flash stepped to his room.

**World of the Living**

It had only been a day since she started the process to become a Vasto Lord and Rukia was starting to lose her mind. She did not know what to do. Her mind was just skipping from one

thing to another without stopping. He soul chain that used to be about four feet was now a little over three. She knew she was losing the fight. _What am I doing wrong? Why can't I do it! _

_Ichigo did this not once but twice! Why is everything so easy for him?_ She thought to herself. **Finally you're starting to get it. Here I thought I was just going to take this body for my **

**own. Your are at the tip of the iceberg now just admit what you really feel. **Rukia's eyes widened. She knew where the voice came from and she was scared. She knew she had to

accept the voice but she was really scared of what might happen to her. _Maybe I did not think this through._

Urahara was looking down the pit at Rukia. _Hmm maybe I need to talk to her._ Urahara jumped down and landed next to Rukia. Rukia slowly looked up at Urahara "Hello Urahara." Urahara

sat down next to her. "Hi Rukia. From what I just saw I believe you heard your inner hollow." She nodded. "You know if you want this to work you have to accept it." Rukia looked at him

with tears in her eyes "But the way it was talking I don't know if I can accept it." He just nodded. "You know that all Soul Reapers have a small part of their inner hollow. But they choose

to suppress it. Vizards choose to dominate it. But the Vasto Lords accept them because that other self is the part of them that tells them their true selves. The parts of themselves that

most try to ignore. Ichigo had to accept this you know." Rukia looked at him "It took him awhile but he accepted the darkness in his own heart. You know that those with the purest of

intentions like Ichigo usually have the darkest shadows in their heart." Rukia looked at him. She took a deep breath and her eyes. When she opened them again she had renewed

determination. _I want to be with him. I will do whatever it takes. _She thought to herself. She positioned herself in a way to meditate. Urahara smirked and leapt out of the hole. Yoruichi was

there waiting for him. "How is she doing?" Urahara turned and looked at her "She is at the critical stage now. She has to accept it with some degree of control. But for her that should be

child play." He pulled out a fan and put it in front of his face. "This is getting so interesting." He said as he started to leave.

**Hueco Mundo**

Ichigo was letting the water role down his body. He let the water hit his hair and drape over his face. Memories kept forcing their way into his mind. He saw his sisters, his dad, his friends,

his friends from the soul society or at least he thought they were still friends, his new hollow friends. But the memory that kept coming to mind was Rukia. He missed her but he knew he

could not be with her anymore. Tears fell from his eyes but you could not tell cause of the constant flow of water on his body. He heard a noise from behind him. He did not bother to turn.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and felt two warm soft mounds press against his back. "Hey Nel. How are you?" She squeezed him a little tighter so her breasts pressed

against his back even more. "Are you thinking about what you lost" Ichigo just nodded. She turned him around and they saw each other's bare bodies. "I am sorry I did this to you. You

know that right?" She had tears in her eyes and her head was down. He lifted her head gently he leaned in and kissed her. "I know and I don't regret any of this." She put her arms

around his neck and kissed him more. He bit her neck and she let out a moan. He picked her up by her butt. She wrapped her legs around him.

**World of the Living**

Rukia was meditating she was trying to enter her inner world but felt like she was being kept out. She pushed harder and harder till the wall broke. She was in her inner world. She would

usually be surrounded by trees, flowers, light snow falling, and a small Japanese style house. But now the trees had dark fall colors, the flowers were withered, no snow was falling and

the house looked rundown. "What happened here? Sode No Shirayuki where are you?" She screamed. "I am right here Rukia." Out of the house came a woman. She wore an all black

kimono with a purple sash. Her hair was white and as long as Rukia's her eyes were yellow and surrounded by black. Rukia gasped because she noticed she looked just like her. "Why are

you shocked? Ichigo told you about his hollow. How it looked just like him just some slight differences." The hollow Rukia chuckled at her others reactions. "Where is she?" Rukia asked

again but it sounded like a demand. "Did you not listen to me? I am Sode No Shirayuki but I am also your hollow side. I thought you were smarter." Rukia looked furious. Rukia did not

know what to say at this point. "You know if you want to become a Vasto Lord you're going to have to accept me." Rukia nodded "I know that but I can't believe you're even a part of

me." Hollow Rukia chuckled. "But I am. I am the part that hates Renji for abandoning us so long ago? I am the part that hates our brother for isolating us. When we should have been

grateful. I am also the one that hates and loves Ichigo."

Each word was like a blow to Rukia but the last part didn't make sense to her. "I don't hate Ichigo I love him!" The hollow Rukia looked at her curiously "I never said I didn't love him. I

said I love and hate him." Rukia looked confused. "I hate that he had such great power. He gained bankai before us. He was always in front of us protecting us. He has power and talent

that we never had. We had to work hard for it, and we still cannot compete with him. For that I hate him, but he has so many good points I still love him none the less." The hollow Rukia

looked happy and upset at the same time. Rukia began to have short breaths "And that is only the beginning of what is in your heart. Want to hear all of it?" The Hollow Rukia chuckled

while Rukia vanished from her world. "Can't handle the truth yet?" Hollow Rukia began to laugh.

Back to reality Rukia's breathing was labored and she was sweating bullets. "How did he get through this?" She asked herself. She looked down at her soul chain and noticed it was only

a foot and a half long. Her eyes widened as she realized why it was that way. While she was in her inner world her hollow side was taking advantage of her. If she did that again without

preparing mentally she would lose the fight and become a hollow and nothing more.

* * *

Ok i know this chapter is short but i have been busy. I had a discussion with some friends to figure out how to further the story. I now have some great ideas and i have started the next chapter. The next chapter will be more action. I you can see there are some suggestive themes but i will leave most to your imagination. Anyway thanks for reading and give me some feed back.


	7. Chapter 7

Hichigo King of Hollows Ch7: Tournament and Decision part 3

Ichigo woke up the next day knowing that today was the day the tournament would start. He let out a heavy sigh. _Why did I have to use a tournament to get reliable people on the espada ranks? _He sighed again **"**You know if you do that it will become a habit."Ichigo looked next to him only to see Nel looking up at him. The covers gently lay over her naked body. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Nel returned the kiss with equal love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled away from her. "You could always correct me like this when I do it."He smiled at her and her at him. "Ok I will keep that in mind." She said as she leaned on his chest. "You know we have to get up soon right?"he said as he stroked her hair. She just sighed and Ichigo turned to her and kissed her on the lips. "So you know I will be correcting you as well." Nel just blushed and dug her head into his chest.

Ichigo was sitting on his thrown while all the Vasto Lords were buzzing about the tournament. Ichigo cleared his throat loudly to get their attention it did not work. Ichigo sighed and formed a cero in his hand and shot a hole through the ceiling. "Now that I have your attention. This tournament will have only two rules. One the match will continue until one of the participants cannot fight. Two if I deem it necessary I will stop the match and decide the victor. Now we will start with the primero espada match then move up. Also we are not fighting here." Ichigo leapt off his throne and walked out the room followed by all of the vasto lords in las noches.

Ichigo led the Vasto Lords to the desert where he fought Dozu. "Now we will start with the primero espada match!" Ichigo yelled to the others. Stark and Lilynette stepped forward. Another vasto lord stepped forward. Whoever the primero espada was they had a hood up and long flowing clothing. "Ok you two know the rules?" Ichigo asked Stark and Lilynette nodded and so did the primero espada. "Alright begin!" Ichigo yelled and walked off the field.

Stark and Lilynette watched the primero espada. They heard a slight chuckling. Suddenly the laughter grew and the primero espada's hood flew of and revealed a woman. She had short purple hair and grey eyes. Her mask was on the crown of her head and framed her face almost like hair. She grabbed her shoulder and pulled of her cloths revealing tight white pants and a white sleeve less vest. Her sword was strapped to her hip. "Well this seems like it will be a blast. O my name is Sonya by the way." She said monotone.

Lilynette looked annoyed "Great. How about we just get this over with, Stark let's just end this now!" She yelled at him Stark sighed and "Kick About. Los Lobos" Stark and Lilynette were engulfed in light. When the light faded Stark was in his released form. "I see so that's Los Lobos." Sonya said reaching for her sword. She drew her sword "Slice through them, Mantis Presa." She was engulfed in light and Stark just watched. When the light faded Sonya had a mask on the bottom half of her face (Think subzero mask) her arms an chest were covered in white armor, and her bottoms looked like a priestess bottom. Her sword had become a purple and black Halberd. "Shall we begin Sonya?" Stark asked uninterested. "Sure, we might as well get this done." She said in a bored tone.

Stark pointed his gun at Sonya and launched a blue cero at her. Sonya looked bored as she lifted her weapon to guard. When the cero was close she quickly sliced up and cut the cero in half, the two pieces crashed into the sand behind her and exploded. Stark's eyes widened. "WTF how did she do that?" Lilynette yelled from her gun form. "I don't know. But this seems a little more interesting." Stark kept a close eye on Sonya. "So your release shoots cero's huh? Well then you might as well give up." Sonya planted her halberd in the ground and looked bored again. "Why should we do that?" Lilynette yelled. Sonya sighed "My release power is the ability to cut through anything that is weaker than me. So you two are weaker than me." Stark looked slightly annoyed. "AHH!" Lilynette fired off without Starks permission. Sonya grabbed her halberd and sliced the cero with the same result.

Ichigo and Nel were watching closely. "So what do you think Ichigo?" Nel asked keeping an eye on the two. "I think they are both holding back. Also they both seem like the types who don't like to fight. Other than that my money is on Stark." He said in a calm tone. Nel looked at him quizzically "Why Stark? She has the advantage." Ichigo just smirked "You don't think that all he can do his shoot do you?" Nel blushed slightly.

"Well I think I am going to push you Sonya" Stark smirked as he disappeared. Sonya looked around and just barely blocked Stark's attack. He struck at her with the barrel of his gun. She blocked and went to slash when the end glowed. Her eyes widened when she saw the gun pointed at her shoulder. She pushed the gun up as a Cero blast flew past her shoulder. She then sliced at his stomach but Stark jumped back to avoid. He pointed the gun at her and fired again. She stuck her gun in the ground and yelled "Sand slash!". She brought her halberd up in a slashing motion and a wave of sand went towards the cero. The wave of sand sliced through the cero and went at Stark. "Well that is unexpected." Stark side stepped the slice.

Sonya started to grin "Well you are very interesting." She chimed. She disappeared and ended up in front of Stark she grabbed his head and forced a kiss on his lips. Stark blushed lightly. "WTF get off him!" Lilynette yelled. "Let us finish this battle. One last big move. Deal?" she said as she pulled away from him. Stark just nodded. He bit his finger and wiped the blood around the end barrel opening. "I hate this move." Lilynette said lowly. Sonya jumped back and bit her finger and wiped it the length of the blade. "Grand Royal CERO!" Stark yelled. A dark blue cero shot out his gun. "Double mantis slash!" Two dark purple slash cero's flew towards Starks cero.

The two cero's clashed and fought for dominance. Suddenly Sonya's sliced through Starks and flew towards him. Starks cut cero flew towards Sonya. "O" Stark said as the cero was about to hit him. "Shit" Sonya said as Starks cero was about to hit her. Two massive explosions occurred. When the smoke cleared both were on the ground unconscious. Ichigo sighed "I cannot believe they are both out." Nel just chuckled. "Get off me!" Lilynette yelled from under Stark. "Well that's convenient. Winner is Stark and Lilynette." Ichigo announced.

"Clear them from the field Alma, Hediyo." Ichigo announced. Nel watched as Sonya and Stark were taken away with Lilynette close behind. "You know that match was kind of boring right. They did not do much." Nel said to Ichigo. "True but both dislike fighting and they showed they are capable of more. I kind of like them." Ichigo chuckled. "Alright so who is next?" Ichigo asked the crowd. One espada stepped forward. He had dark tan skin, black mid length hair; his mask covered the top half of his face. It looked like a human skull without the bottom jaw. "That would be me lord Ichigo." Ichigo looked at the man and nodded. "What your name?" Ichigo asked the man. The man looked at Ichigo for a second "Fenrir". Ichigo nodded "Who challenges?" he asked. "I do." Ichigo watched as Harribel stepped forward.

**World of the Living**

Rukia was talking to her inner hollow. She was more fighting than talking. The two would clash and try to harm the other. Rukia was having a hard time trying to subdue her inner hollow. "You want power yet you can even obtain it yourself." Rukia's hollow chuckled. Rukia snarled as she lashed out with her first dance. Her hollow just moved away and dodged the blow. "You know that you're very predictable. It is kind pathetic really." Rukia gritted her teeth and kept attacking.

Rukia kept attacking wildly at her inner hollow. "You know you have been here for about two day's right?" Rukia looked shocked. Her inner hollow saw this and attacked. She slashed Rukia across her stomach. "You're about out of time." Rukia pushed herself and flew forward and stabbed her inner hollow in the gut. "Looks like I win." She said breathing heavily. Her inner chuckle started to laugh "You're a fool. You did not accept anything. You just proved you can't stand the truth. All you did was go back to square one." Her hollow laughed. Rukia removed her sword and watched as her hollow became her original sword spirit.

Rukia opened her eyes. She realized she was out of her inner world. She looked at her body and found her soul reaper uniform back on. Tears started to roll down her face. _Why couldn't I do it? _She thought. Rukia gripped her arms tightly as the words of her hollow side that was now gone had said to her. _You're a fool. You did not accept anything. You just proved you can't stand the truth. All you did was go back to square one. _Rukia screamed out as tears rolled down her face. Urahara watched her _Seems like she could not do it. _

**Hueco Mundo**

Harribel and Fenrir stared each other down not moving a muscle. Ichigo and the others were watching closely expecting a fight any moment. Minutes passed by and nothing. A vein popped in Ichigo's forehead. "Hey, anytime would be good you know!" he yelled at them. Harribel just looked at him Fenrir glared. "Well I will start then." Fenrir shot forward and pulled his sword out. Harribel unsheathed her sword. Fenrir brought his sword down towards her head. Harribel blocked and slashed at his slashed at his stomach. Fenrir jumped back to dodge the blow.

He sped toward her bringing his sword down towards her head. She blocked but was forced down to one knee dud to Fenrir's power. Harribel's eyes widened at his power. She stepped forward into him and slashed across his chest. Fenrir took the slash head on then stabbed forward at Harribel's side. Harribel could not dodge. She now had a deep slice in her side. She used her free hand to keep the wound from bleeding. Her hand glowed faintly. When she removed it her wound was closed.

Fenrir sighed "You can heal. Well that is useful." Harribel smirked slightly "I am guessing you can't then." Fenrir chuckled slightly. He formed a cero in his hand. She instinctively went to a defensive position. His smirk grew wider. He pressed the cero onto his sword till it glowed red. He then pressed it against his open chest wound. Harribel winced as she heard and smelled his flesh burn. "This is how I deal with wounds." Harribel eyes widened as he removed his jacket revealing many scars all over his body. Harribel raised her eyebrow slightly "Why do you not get those healed." Fenrir looked down at his body "These are the marks of those who I found worthy enough to remember after they were gone." Harribel let out a sad sigh "Well I guess that is a noble thing to do, but to mark your body does not seem wise."

Fenrir closed his eyes "No it is not wise, but necessary. If not for these I would forget their names." He said in a calm tone. Fenrir opened his eyes. They were full of rage "Rip them asunder, RAGNORAK!"

* * *

That's all. Sorry I have not been updating so much. I have been busy with many things so I guess many of you will get the idea. Also I am thinking of getting a friend to help with the story for editing purposes. Also as always I like feedback. Try to be positive. Too much negative just gets annoying to hear.


	8. Chapter 8 Tournament pt 4

Hichigo King Of Hollows Ch 8

Ichigo watched as Fenrir started to release his power. Fenrir's body was engulfed in light. Ichigo let out a long sigh. "what's wrong Ichigo?" Nel asked looking at him closely. "If his name and his swords name is any indication. This battle will be tough for Harribel." Nel looked confused. "What do you mean Ichigo?" Ichigo looked at Nel The light from Fenrir was starting to fade. "Fenrir was a wolf in Norse mythology. Fenrir was destined to bring around Ragnarok or in simple terms the end of the world." Nel's eyes widened she quickly looked back at Fenrir.

Fenrir had a wolf skull on the top half of his head. He had armored claws on his hands and feet. He had chains wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and chest. He had a bushy tail coming from his backside. On his left arm he had a shield with a howling wolf on it. In his right was a Viking like sword. At the handle it showed a wolf with its mouth open.

The blade came out of its mouth. His sword and shield were silver but the wolves were blue. Fenrir smacked his sword against his shield. Everyone heard the sound of wolves growling and howling. Harribel felt chills run down her spine. Many Espada were shaking, Ichigo stood strong and wrapped his arm around Nel. He looked at her "It's ok." Nel blushed and leaned into Ichigo. Three espada saw this display and felt their eyes water.

Harribel felts chills run down her spine. She looked at Fenrir and all she could think was _I can't win this battle. _For the first time ever she was scared to fight. Fenrir looked angry again "Do not make this mark on my body seem like a useless wound. Those that came before you faced me when I was like this I expect the same of you." He said never breaking eye contact with her.

Harribel looked at her hand. It was shaking. _What's wrong with me? A little intimidation and I am scared! I was an espada. One of the strongest. I am not weak. I will not let this dog scare me! _Harribel tightened her fist and closed her eyes. Fenrir watched her with interest. _Good I was hoping she could push through this. _Fenrir thought.

"Destroy, Tiburon!" Harribel yelled before being engulfed in gold light. Harribel stood in front of Fenrir is her released state. Fenrir let out a malevolent laugh "Good, as expected of a former espada. Now show me your determination." Fenrir said before taking a combat stance. Harribel pointed her sword towards Fenrir. She calmed her senses "La Gota." She said as a bullet of water shot from the tip of her sword. Fenrir smirked he pointed his sword towards the water bullet. "Run Wild, Van" a torrent of water flew out of the end of his sword and towards the water bullet. The two attacks canceled each other out. Harribel eyes widened. "You can use water as well?" she asked him still stunned by his attack.

Ichigo looked at Fenrir. "He is living up to his name." He said calmly. Nel looked at him "What do you mean?" Ichigo kept an eye on Fenrir. "Fenrir when he was imprisoned let the river Van flow from his jaws. When he is released the river would run dry and his power would be unleashed. So I believe he is still hiding something." Nel's eyes widened. She turned back to the fight with peaked interest. Harribel heard Ichigo and Nel talk. Her eyes hardened into a glare. "Are you holding back?" she asked but sounded more like a demand. Fenrir shrugged then smiled at her.

_He is playing with me! He is still holding back. He is just going to mess with me and when he gets bored finish me!_ Harribel thought quickly. She saw the chains on his body. _I wonder why he has those chains?_ Harribel decided to test a thought. She launched another water attack at Fenrir. He launched a water attack of his own at her attack. Harribel appeared in front of Fenrir she then slashed at his wrists. Fenrir's eyes widened and he quickly moved his wrist out of the way. He used his shield arm to swat at her. She blocked in flew backwards a few feet. _Well now I know those chains should be a weak spot, or at least he does not want them damaged. _

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at Fenrir's actions. "I do not like his reaction to her last attack." He said to no one in particular. Nel kept her eyes on the fight. "You mean way he acted when she attacked his chains?" Nel asked Ichigo. He just nodded. The two could hear chuckling behind them. "I bet he is hiding a lot of power behind those chains." The voice said. They turned and saw it was Grimmjow who was talking. "What do you mean Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked. "Think boy! When you ditched your chains and let loose what happened." Ichigo narrowed his eyes on Fenrir. "You may have a point." He said.

Harribel was pushing Fenrir into a corner. She kept attacking at his chains which I made sure to get out of the way. When he did Harribel attacked him in different areas. Fenrir was now slightly bloody. Fenrir noticed her attacks but he needed to keep her from cutting his chains. _Crap! I can't let her get my chains. If she does this is going to end horribly. _He thought to himself quickly. Harribel eyes narrowed on Fenrir she wanted to end this match quickly now.

She pointed her sword at Fenrir "Cascada!" she yelled. A pillar of swirling water engulfed Fenrir. Harribel slashed in the water causing the current to become rough and cut like a fine sword. The vortex slashed Fenrir all over his body including his chains. The chains on his wrists, ankles, and abdomen were slashed apart. A dark purple light started too shone through the vortex of water. All of the Vasto Lords in the area could feel Fenrir's power start to grow. Ichigo closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It looks like you were right Grimmjow." Grimmjow stood behind him and Nel with a giant grin on his face.

A savage roar was heard by all present. The swirling vortex was blown apart. What was revealed shocked many present. Fenrir appearance changed dramatically. His mask was over his mouth it looked like the snout of a wolf it was full of razor sharp teeth. His eyes were yellow and looked feral with slits. His black hair was wild and unkempt. His body put on more muscle. He was easily 7 feet tall. His sword and shield had vanished. His claws were now tipped with a blue colored metal. He glared at Harribel. Her knees started to quiver slightly. His vanished in a blink of an eye. He did an over hand strike at her she blocked but was forced to one knee. With his free hand he grabbed her shoulder and dug his claws in. She started to bleed he threw her a few feet away from himself. Harribel clutched her shoulder. _What have I done?_ She thought to herself.

He charged her again. She slashed at him. She expected him to dodge but he took the slash head on. When she finished her attack she was wide open for attack. She slashed her side open with his claws. She elbowed him in the stomach hoping to knock the wind out of him. He gasped but then leaned forward and bit into her already bleeding shoulder. She screamed out in pain. She used her sword to slash his legs I let go of her. She scrambled away from him. Her breathing was labored. She was bleeding pretty badly. She looked at Ichigo. His eyes said he was going to end this battle but she shook her head. He just closed his eyes and nodded.

Fenrir charged at her slashing wildly. Harribel was dodging but with minimum energy because she could not afford to spare any. His attacks were easy to read. She slashed his arms and legs slowing him down. She made sure not to get close to him. Fenrir was breathing heavily and was bleeding horribly bad. Harribel wanted to end this battle for both their sakes. An idea popped into her head it was risky but it could work.

He charged her once again. She let him get close to her. She slammed the tip of her sword into the ground "Cascada" she yelled. The vortex engulfed them both. Harribel increased the water pressure to an extreme. Fenrir was conscious for a few moments. But soon he passed out. The vortex subsided. Harribel stood there with her sword propping her up. Ichigo announced Harribel as the winner. As soon as he did harribel fell to the ground. Some vasto lords came and gathered them up and took them to get treatment. "Now who is up for the tercera espada position?" Nel stepped forward. To everyone's surprise so did Apacci. Her eyes were hardened into a glare at Nel. The two walked into the middle of the field. "Begin!' Ichigo yelled.

Ok and that is it. I am trying to update sooner so I am keeping my chapters shorter than I would like. But as always review are welcomed. Also some characters may make an appearance if you have any suggestions tell me. A couple so far I have like and now am considering.


	9. Chapter 9 Tournament pt 5

Hichigo King Of Hollows Ch 9 Tournament pt 5

Nel noticed Appaccis glare. "Why are you so angry Appacci?" Nel asked her. Apaaccis glare intensified. She drew her sword and disappeared. Nel drew her sword and turned around to block her attack. "He trains us! He helps us get stronger! He makes us feel special! But all he wants is you!" Nel pushed her back. "Calm yourself before you do something you will regret." Nel said calmly.

Ichigo felt heavy. He knew he did not mean to lead those girls on but he did. Harribel was mature enough to understand and move on but these girls were acting like love struck puppies that had their hearts broken. He felt horrible. He turned and looked at Mila Rose and Sung Sun. Both looked angry and upset. _What have I got myself into. _He thought to himself.

Appacci was using her speed to get and advantage on Nel. But Nel found her attacks very predictable. Appacci was faster than her but only slightly. But due to Appacci's emotional state her attacks were sporadic and easily countered. Nel fell bad for the girl but she was not willing to give Ichigo up. Nel was getting annoyed at Appaccis random attacks. She blocked her attack and grabbed her with her free arm. "You will never beat me like this. I know Ichigo is strong and knows how to fight. Why don't you show me that he actually taught you something, or are you going to keep acting like an angry child!" Nel yelled at her. Nel pushed her back and slashed at her Appacci barely had time to block.

Appacci mind was a torrent of emotions. All of the emotions jumbling together, into an incoherent mass. There was hate, Jealousy, confusion, and even understanding. Appacci did not know what to think at this point. A memory of her training with Ichigo slipped into her head.

**FLASHBACK **

Ichigo was calmly blocking Appacci's attacks. She was getting frustrated. Ichigo noticed this. "Stay calm. If you let your emotions guide you too much it will mean you're down fall." To prove his point he disarmed her. Appacci looked at him he just smiled and handed her back her sword. "Now try again." She took her sword with a slight blush on her face.

Ichigo watched as she calmed herself. Appacci went on the attack again but this time calmer. He blocked her and smiled some more. Appacci could feel the blush on her face increase. "That's very good. You're improving greatly." Ichigo said. He looked up near the saw this moment as a chance to attack him. Appacci tried to disarm him. He countered her and her sword sank into the ground. "That's all for today Appacci. I have someone I need to meet." He handed her sword back and walked off. Appacci could feel her jaw tighten and her sight was getting blurry. _Why can't it be me?_ She thought as tears ran down her face.

**BACK TO REALITY**

Appacci chuckled slightly. Nel was confused. "What is so funny?" she asked. Appacci just looked at her "I wanted him to like me. But I guess I was acting childish. But I still love him. I will not give up on him or this battle." She vanished and appeared behind Nel. Nel turned and blocked her but this time the attack was focused. _Now we have a fight._ Nel thought. Ichigo slumped his shoulders. "Your just a chick magnet huh Ichigo." Grimmjow said with an annoying tone.

Appacci was sticking to her strength. She knew she was faster than Nel but she also knew she was nowhere near as strong. So she was using hit and run tactics. Appacci appeared near Nel and slashed at her. Nel moved out the way and Appacci vanished. Then Appacci appeared infront of Nel this time Nel blocked. _Her speed is greater than mine. Ichigo did teach her well but.._ Nel closed her eyes and and started to listen. She could faintly hear Appacci's footsteps.

Appacci sped towards Nel. She zigzagged and was about to slash at Nel's side. Nel side stepped and stretched her arm out and caught Appacci by the neck. Appacci felt all air escape her lungs. Her grip loosend and her sword flew out of her hands. Nel looked at Appacci. "He taught you very well. You stuck to your strengths and had an upper hand. But I could hear every step you took. You did well but this is as far as you go." Appacci just chuckled she knew she could not beat Nel from the get go. She just wanted to go for the 8th espada spot. But her frustration got the better of her. "I yield." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Nel let go of her throat. She leaned into Appacci "Just so you know he is mine. Even though I understand your feelings for him. I will not let you have him." She whispered into Appacci's ear. Appacci's eyes widened. Nel was about to walk away when Appacci placed a hand on her shoulder. "That may be true, but that does not mean that all of us will give up on him." Appacci said quickly as she went and got her sword. Nel stiffened slightly but she walked back to Ichigo's side. He smiled at her. Nel did not care who it was she was going to stay with Ichigo. _He is mine. I may be selfish but he also wants me so no one else can have him!_ She thought quickly.

Ichigo looked at Nel. For some reason she seemed so much more beautiful. He did not know why she seemed that way. He wanted her at this moment the pull of his heart and a lower part of his body demanded it, but he had to continue the matches. Nel saw the look in his eyes and blushed slightly. She bit her lower lip and looked at him with the same eyes. Ichigo had to turn his head because of the bright blush on his cheeks. Nel chuckled she wrapped her arm around Ichigo's. He looked at her. She lifted her head to his ear "Later" she said softly. Ichigo just nodded quickly and turned towards the crowd.

"the tircera espada is Nel. Now who is up for the 4th espada position?" Ichigo asked looking at the crowd. Ulquiorra stepped forward. A hunched over man with dark purple hair down to his waist and green eyes slowly walked forward. "Alright well you two take your position and we will start" Ichigo said to the two. Ulquiorra took his position the other man did the same. Ichigo lifted his hand in the air "Begin!" he yelled.

Ulquiorra just stood there as the other man walked towards him. The purple haired man just stared at him. "Do we really have to do this? Can't you just give up? It is not hard just say "I surrender." Ulquiorra just looked at the man. "You cannot be serious. Do you even want to be an Espada?" the purple haired man just shrugged. Ulquiorra smacked the man. The man did not move in the slightest. Ulquiorra felt his arm go numb with a weird feeling. _What is this? It is not pain. But it's like my arm just does not want to move. _He thought to himself.

The purple haired man looked at him. "My name is Duran." The purple haired man said. Ulquiorra looked at his arm. He grabbed it with his other hand and tore it off. Blood splattered the ground. He focused some energy into his bloody stub, and a new arm grew back minus his sleeve. Duran looked slightly wide eyed "well that was unexpected." Ulquiorra pointed towards Duran's chin and a cero appeared near his fingertip. He fired at point blank range. The ball of energy went towards Duran's chin but then suddenly fell towards the ground. The two jumped away before an immense explosion engulfed the area.

Ulquiorra eyes widened slightly. _What power does he have?_ He thought to himself. "I guess we should start the actual fight." Duran pulled out a short katana from his waist. Duran held his sword loosely in his hands. Duran vanished completely from sight. Ulquiorra just looked around for a moment and then sensed him. He turned and blocked Duran's sword with his hand. His hand instantly went numb again. Ulquiorra jumped back and tore his hand off again just for it to regenerate again. Duran just watched with slight amusement "well this is getting us nowhere." Duran moved his sword towards his wrist. He sliced through his wrist and blood seeped out. "Make them join us, Misery." Dark purple light engulfed Duran.

When the light died down Duran wore dark black robes like the grim reaper. Where he slit his wrist was now had a long black chain, his body looked deathly thin as though skin was stretched over bone. On his other hand was a black gauntlet. On his back were a pair of black wings that dangled limply towards the ground. Duran looked at Uliquiorra his eyes looked even more depressed than before. Ulquiorra looked at Duran _Misery, that would explain a few things. _Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a moment. He slowly opened them "Enclose, Murushierago." He was engulfed in black and green light. When that light faded Ulquiorra looked more bat like and his hair was slightly longer. (Just like in the Anime/Manga.) "Shall we start the real battle then?" Ulquiorra gestured towards Duran. Duran nodded. Duran's gauntlet glowed dark purple, Ulquiorra formed a green lance in his hand. They flew at each other weapons drawn. They clashed in the middle of the field. Duran's black gauntlet was holding onto Ulquiorra's green lance.

* * *

Thats a wrap for this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update alot of things have been going on. Anyway i am not sure i will continue the tournament in such detail because i want to get back to the main plot of the story so the next chapter might be the last for the tournament. I have some of the later chapters ready to go but this tournament is taking to much time. So i would like alot of reviews with your thoughts. If many people want the tournament to end so we can get back to the drama with the soul reapers and Vasto lords then the tournament will be shortened alot. Plus i will be introducing some twists with Ichigo, his sisters, Rukia, and many more SO PLEASE REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 10

Hichigo King Of Hollows Ch 10

**World Of the Living**

Rukia was sitting in Urahara's shop her eyes puffy and pink from crying. _Why Couldn't I do it? Why couldn't I become a vasto lord? I want to see him!__** You cannot give up so easily Rukia. It was only your first try. Just try again later. **_Her sword Sode No Shirayuki said to her. _But I don't know if I could go through that again. I almost failed this time. It might be even worse next time!_ Rukia thought to hands tightened. She clenched her jaw. It had only been a few hours since she failed to become a Vasto Lord. Urahara and Yoruichi were watching her from the door.

Yoruichi sighed "So how long do you think she is going to stay like that?" She asked Urahara. He shook his head "I have no idea. But it only happened this morning so we have to give her some time." He opened his fan and began to wave it in front of his face. She looked at Rukia "She wants to be with Ichigo but she does not have his determination. When he failed he got up immediately and tried again, and again, and again. He would never give up until he reached his goal, but her she gives up after one try." Urahara held his fan in front of his mouth as to cover it. "That is true, but she is not him. Ichigo is unique no matter how you look at him. He was born with great power and he never wanted it. He gained more power to help his friends." She turned to look at Urahara "Yeah she is not Ichigo. She is nothing like him." She turned and looked at Rukia again "If she does not figure out why she failed soon. I will have to spell it out for her." Youruichi walked out of the shop leaving Urahara watching Rukia.

Urahara just sighed and went into a workshop inside of his store. In the room were many vials full of strange organisms, and body parts like eyes and such. In the middle of the room two tables stood. On top of each was a body. The body's looked like manikins except they had no hair, they looked like completely blank people. _I better finish these up. Ichigo will be coming back soon. I must say these are some of my best works. Gigais that transform into the image of the soul that wears them. So Ichigo will look exactly like he used to. _Urahara smirked to himself before sitting down next to one body and began to operate on it.

**Kurosaki Household**

Yuzu was dancing around the kitchen as she cooked. She had a big smile on her face as she checked the beef stew and rice. She tasted the stew and her smile grew even wider "It's perfect!" she sung. Karin was sitting at the dining room table observing her twin. "Yuzu why are you so happy today?" She asked a little curious because Yuzu was a bright person but today she was blinding. Yuzu turned to her twin "because..." she sang out. Karin vein bulged a little in her forehead. "Cause why?" she asked. Yuzu turned to her twin her smile gone. She was now looking at Karin as if she was dumb "Cause Ichini said he would come for our birthday, and that's in three days." Karin's face went into shock but then she had a slight grin on her face. _I can't believe I almost forgot. _"Your right now I see why you happy. To the extreme I might add." Yuzu kept dancing around. She went over to Karin and grabbed her hands trying to pull her up to dance. Karin reluctantly got up. The twins danced with each other for awhile.

"My beautiful daughters let daddy join the fun!" Ishin exclaimed as he ran at them. Karin let go of Yuzu pivoted on her heal and punched her dad in the face. Knocking him on his butt. "Bbb But why Karin?" Karin smirked at her father. "Since Ichigo is not here right now, I need to keep you in line. Now get back to work its only 3 and the clinic closes at 5." She yelled at her father. He sniffled slightly and walked back towards the clinic "My little girls are not so little anymore." He went to the poster of his wife "Why did they have to grow up my love? WHY!" he begged the poster. Yuzu walked up to her father and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Because we can't stay little forever dad. Now go back to work dinner will be ready when you're done." Ishin got up and walked back into the clinic. Yuzu went back to cooking. Karin turned on the TV only to be greeted by that idiot ghost exterminator. "How could he be gold?" She asked herself through gritted teeth.

**Las Noches. **

Ichigo was getting annoyed very fast. The battle between Ulquiorra and Duran had been going on for twenty minutes. He could not tell if Duran was holding back but he knew Ulquiorra was. Nel noticed that the muscles in Ichigo's arm tightened. She looked up at him "what's wrong Ichigo?" Ichigo turned and looked at her. "Ulquiorra is holding back. This fight should have ended already." Nel's eyes widened. Many of the espada heard this. Grimmjow had a huge grin on his face. _So he was holding back. He actually might be a fun fight. _Grimmjow began to laugh out loud scaring some of the weaker espada. Yammy eyes narrowed. _So he held back just like me huh. _He watched the match with interest.

Ichigo had had enough. Ichigo vanished from Nel's side. Everyone looked around and finally spotted him next to Ulquiorra. "You better finish this battle. What you're showing me now is that you're scared to fight at full strength. You're not worthy to be an espada." Ichigo then vanished again. For the first time ever Ulquiorra was annoyed. _I am not worthy to be an espada but this man is. Fine if that the way he wants it I will not hold back. _Ulquiorra face was calm as always. "Duran I am ending this battle. Segunda entapa." Ulquiorra was engulfed in black light. When it faded he was in his second form. He looked more animalistic than before and his spiritual pressure was immense.

Ichigo was next to Nel again. She looked stunned at what just happened. "What did you tell him?" she asked. "I told him what he needed to hear." Ichigo said as he pulled Nel close to him. Nel slightly blushed but enjoyed feeling his warmth on her. Appacci, Mila Rose, and Sung sun saw this and were furious, but right now they could not do a thing about it. Grimmjow had a huge grin on his face. _He is this strong! I want to fight that bastard now!_ He thought to himself his spiritual pressure rolling off of him in waves. Yammy was grinning as well he could not control his power because of his excitement. "Grimmjow, Yammy calm yourselves your scaring some of the espada." Ichigo yelled to them.

Duran took a small step back. The power that his opponent released was immense. "Surrender now and I can promise that you will live." Duran gritted his teeth. "Shut up you bastard I'm not afraid of you!" Duran charged at Ulquiorra he just sighed and pointed a finger at Duran. "Cero Oscuras" a huge black cero was fired at Duran. Duran had no time to dodge and took the blast head On. Dust and dirt was kicked up everywhere. When it finally settled Duran was nowhere to be seen and Ulquiorra was back to his normal form. "The Cautro espada is Ulquiorra." Ichigo yelled to the group. Many were in shock by his power more were shocked by his second release state. Ulquiorra walked passed Ichigo "It's good that you finally showed your power, but I would have preferred if he lived." Ichigo said to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra turned to Ichigo "Casualties are sometimes inevitable my lord." Ichigo chuckled at this. "Now who is up for the Fifth espada position?' Ichigo yelled out.

I woman stepped forward. She had midnight blue hair down to her calves. She had Dark red eyes. Her broken mask was on her forehead. On it were two horns that came down towards her cheeks. She wore a standard espada outfit. The top was unzipped to show her midsized bust. Her sword was at her right hip. "Does anyone challenge?" No one stepped forward. "What is your name?" Ichigo asked the women. She looked at him almost glaring "I got all riled up for a fight and no one wants to challenge me. That is such an annoyance. I want a real fight." She said to herself. Ichigo sighed "Fight with someone later, but for now your name." Ichigo demanded. The woman took a breath "Yuti" Ichigo turned to the crowd. "The fifth espada is Yuti. Now who challenges for the sixth espada position." Ichigo yelled to the crowd.

Grimmjow appeared next to him in an instant. His face looked eager for a fight. A moment later a very large man walked forward. He was almost as big as Yammy. His head was shaved but he had a goatee. His mask covered up his right eye and went down over his cheek. His sword was strapped to his right side. He wore a standard espada uniform. His jacket was fully zipped up. "O big guy, you better give me a real fight" Grimmjow said pointing towards his opponent.

The two stood in the middle of the field a good distance from each other. The big man grinned "Crush them, Rhino!" Grimmjow's grin grew wider. "Run! Pantera!" They were both engulfed in light. When the light faded, Grimmjow was in his release form. Grimmjow looked at his opponent. He had grown slightly. He was bigger than Yammy(In his current form not released state.) He had a rhino skull on his head. His arms were covered in white armor. His chest had a hole in it and was bare. He wore white armored pants. He had in each hand large spiked clubs. Each as big as Grimmjow.

Grimmjow ran at his opponent , he jumped in the air and went to kick him in the head. The large man lifted a club and blocked the attack. He then swung the other club and hit Grimmjow and sent him flying. Grimmjow stopped himself and wiped some blood from his face. His grin still plastered to his face. "Good hit. Now I know that this will be a good fight. What's your name?" The big man just looked at him. He just pointed to his face with a club. Grimmjow was confused "Rhino? Is that your name? Rhino?" The big man named Rhino just nodded. "Well Rhino keep it up for as long as you can." Grimmjow said as he disappeared.

Ichigo watched the fight with great interest unlike the last one this fight was keeping up the excitement. Ichigo turned and looked at the girl Yuti who was standing next to him. She was biting her lower lip while watching Grimmjow attack the Rhino. Her eyes never left Grimmjow's figure. Nel noticed Ichigo looking at Yuti. She then noticed the expression on Yuti's face. She saw that Yuti was watching Grimmjow. She smirked. She lifted her head towards Ichigo's ear and gently bit his ear lobe. This sent shivers down his spine. He looked at her with blush on his face. "looks like she has the same idea as you and me." She whispered into his ear.

Grimmjow was slowly pushing Rhino back. Rhino was probably as strong as or even stronger than Grimmjow but the fact of the matter was he was slow. For every hit Rhino got Grimmjow would get seven. Rhino was bleeding from cuts all over his body. He had bruises mostly on his arms from blocked and on his body. "Is this all you can do? A couple of good shots and that's it!" Grimmjow yelled at Rhino. Rhino lifted both clubs in the air. A cero formed in his mouth. He shot the cero while bringing his clubs down. The cero was combined with spiritual energy released from Rhino's clubs. A giant wave of energy went flying towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow just smirked; he pricked his fingers so blood was draw. A cero formed in his hand that was bleeding "Grand Royal Cero!" a giant blue cero went flying at Rhino's attack. Grimmjow's cero went through Rhino's attack. Rhino did not have time to react. His right arm was completely blasted away. Rhino fell to his knees "I surrender" Rhino groaned as he passed out. Some vasto lords went and picked him up and took him away. Ichigo just smiled "The sixth espada is Grimmjow!" he yelled to the crowd. Some looked very annoyed others mad, but one looked lustful.

Grimmjow went back to his normal form. He did not expect what came next. He was tackled by Yuti. She straddled him while he was pinned to the ground. "You were amazing!" she whispered to him as she bent down and bit into his neck. Grimmjow groaned but it was not a groan of pain but of pleasure. Yuti lifted herself off of him. "Come see me some to for a fight or" she looked at him with lust in her eyes "or whatever else you would like to do." She then walked back to the crowd. Grimmjow had a very light blush on his face as he got up. He walked passed Ichigo "So who is the chick magnet again" Ichigo said with a smirk. Grimmjow just glared at him and kept walking. "Now who is fighting for the spot of the seventh espada?" Ichigo asked no one in particular.

* * *

OK so the tournament will end in the next chapter since I am getting annoyed with it as well. I am going to be introducing more drama in later chapters. I also want to add a couple more elements to this story. So I will in later chapters leave off with big cliff hangers. Also there may or may not be some more intimate scenes, but the "M" rating should cover it. OH and I finally got +50 reviews on this site. I have had other reviews shown to me on other sites but it means more to me on this site. So thanks for reading and as always review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Hichigo King Of Hollows Ch 11

"Well who is next for the seventh espada position?" Ichigo asked again. "That would be me!" someone yelled in a cutesy tone. Ichigo knew that cutesy tone he turned to see Alma. "Hey Ichigo how are you? I have not seen you in forever." She said as she stopped in front of him. Alma had her pink haired pulled up into ponytails. She wore standard espada uniform with some alterations. The legs on her pants were cut at the knees. She also wore a white lab coat over the top of her espada uniform. Her sword was poking out of her coat pocket.

"yeah I have been very busy Alma sorry about that." Alma just waved her hand. "Its fine I know you've been busy." She said with a smirk looking at Nel who started to blush. Ichigo had a slight tint to his face. "Anyway who challenges Alma?" Ichigo yelled to the group. Many of the Vasto Lords just turned their head quickly and looked away. "what's with that?" Ichigo asked Nel. Nel looked at Ichigo with a confused expression. "That's right you don't know. Well Alma is known as the mad scientist of the espada. She is not bad it's just if she finds something interesting she will stick to it until she reaches the conclusion." Ichigo just chuckled. "what's so funny?" Nel asked. "She sounds like some people I know."

**Living World**

Urahara had finished working on the Gigai's and was now making a call to the soul society. The machine was not working right for some reason. He was trying to fix it. Urahara sneezed. _Someone is talking about me._ He thought to himself. He flipped some switches and the screen still wouldn't turn on. He slammed his fist in frustration against the console. The screen turned on. He pulled out his fan and opened it revealing a crescent moon. "I'm such a genius." He chuckled. A weird looking man appeared on the screen. He had blue hair, and weird face paint on. It was Captain Kurastochi(Ok so think of how he looked during the war with the espada) He sneezed suddenly. "Someone is talking about me." He began to type furiously on his key board. "If I can make an algorithm to search for the culprit then maybe I can make a device to find and silence such person." The captain started to laugh like a crazy man. Urahara had a big anime sweat on the back of his head.

"Captain Kurotsuchi." Urahara said in a calm voice unlike his usual self. Said Captain finally looked at the screen and had a look of curiosity. "Urahara why have you called me?" Urahara just pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wanted to call the Captain of squad 1, not you." The Captains expression changed. His eyes hardened. "Why would you need to speak with him Urahara?" The Captain asked now more interested but cautious. "I am not the one who really needs to speak with him?" Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow. "Then who?" Urahara's gaze lightened slightly. "Ichigo needs to speak with him. Not right now but soon. He wants to have a Diplomatic talk." Kurostochi looked shocked. "I see well I shall pass the message on then." He immediately pressed a button on the console shutting the computer off. "Very Interesting." He got up from his chair and walked out of his dark experiment room.

**Las Noches**

No one challenged Alma for her position. The battle for the eighth spot was under way. The battle was between a brown haired blued eyed Vasto Lord named Skullak and a red haired silver eyed vasto lord named Izak. Izak was having issues landing a decisive blow on Skullak. Skullak did not look like he was breaking a sweat. He looked more concerned for his opponent. "Izak I suggest you give up." Skullak said flatly. Izak just sneered. "Burn! Cerberus!" Izak yelled and was engulfed in dark red light. When it faded Izak had a wolf style mask on his face, and wolf masks on both shoulders. He wore light looking armor but held a staff that had three chains at the end. At the end of each chain was a spiked metal ball. Skullak sighed. _I really don't want to hurt him. So I will end this quickly. "_Battle! Gladiator!" Skullak yelled and was engulfed in black light. When the light dulled Skullak had a saw blad shield in his left hand, in his right he had a giant gladiator style sword, but at the bottom of the sword a blade came out and covered his hand without touching it. He had spikes jutting out of his back. His mask now completely covered his head.(His mask looks like Boba Fetts mask)

Izak charged him and swund his staff at him. Skullak blocked with his shield and went to slash at Izak's shoulder. He was surprised when the mask on his shoulder bit down on his blade. Flames started to gush out of its mouth heating up Skullaks blade. Skullak yanked his blade from its mouth just as a red cero was fired from it. He dodged out the way of the blast. The spike on his back wiggled slightly and bits of the red cero were absorbed into the spikes. Izak began to spin his staff above his head. Skullak used some of the energy he absorbed from the cero and infused it with his sword. Izak swung down with all his might and Skullak swung up with his sword glowing red. Izaks staff fell to the ground. The top half was cut completely off. Ichigo was slightly shocked. "The winner of the battle and 8th espada is Skullak." He announced. Izak gritted his teeth and picked up the broken part of his staff and walked away.

Ichigo just sighed he would be glad when the tournament was over. _Ok so more likely one more battle. Then I doubt anyone would challenge Yammy. So just one more battle. _Ichigo thought to himself. Nel was looking at Ichigo. She still had the same urge as earlier. She could feel his muscles tense every so often. She could smell some sweat on him but instead of deterring her it just made her want him even more. She bit her lip again softly and her breathing was a little heavy. Ichigo turned to see her lustful expression. He could tell what she wanted, he wanted it to. He watched as a small bead of sweat trickled down her neck and into her cleavage. He could not take anymore. "Alma!" Ichigo yelled. Alma appeared next to him and Nel. "Yes Ichigo." Ichigo turned to her with a stern look. "Watch the last few fights and tell me who wins. Nel and I have something a little more pressing to do." Alma just nodded. Ichigo quickly picked Nel up bridal style and disappeared. Many Vasto Lords had smirks on their faces.

**Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo and Nel Apeared in the room. Ichigo removed Nel's sword and his own and threw them on a nearby chair. Ichigo began to kiss Nel passionately and she did the same to him. He laid her down on the bed gently. He was kneeling overtop of her kissing her. Nel felt Ichigos chest. She could feel how fast his heart was beating. She slowly undid the zipper on his jacket revealing his bare chest. Ichigo quickly ook his jacket off and started to unzip Nel's jacket. Nel quickly grabbed Ichigo and flipped him onto the bed. She straddled him letting her warmth press against him. She unzipped her jacket revealing a dark green bra.

Ichigo tore her jacket of her while pulling her into an embrace. He bit into her neck while one of his hands squeezed her breast. Nel moaned out in pleasure. Im not letting you take the lead so easily Ichigo" Nel said as she started to grind his crotch. Ichigo bit and squeezed Nel a bit harder. Nel could not hold her moans back as she gripped his back slowly didding her nails in. Ichigo used his free hand to unhitch Nel's bra.

Nel crossed her arms over her chest. Ichigo only watched as she slowly took her bra off revealing her ample breasts. Nel took of her pants revealing her dark green thong. She leaned on him forcing him to the bed. She bit the nape of his neck, and slowly began to kiss her way down to his waist. She unbuttoned his pants and threw them on the floor. She straddled him again and began to kiss him. Nel held both his hand above his head with one of hers. She slowly began to move her hip back and forth.

Ichigo could barely contain his lust. He could not use his hands because Nel had him pinned down. She was grinding him slowly driving him crazy. He could feel warmth from her. He could also feel her getting wetter as she grinded him. Nel bit Ichigo's neck again causing him to buck slightly. Nel moaned out as she could feel his hard dick rub against her. She quickly started to kiss him her hand now on his shoulders. Ichigo used one hand to bring Nel closer to him so he could feel all of her boday. While his free hand went down to her butt and pressed it closer to him. Nel moved one hand down towards his dick, and quickly took off his boxers. She began to rube his dick. Ichigo really could not take it anymore.

He flipped Nel over onto the bed and took of her thong. He leaned up and started kissing her again. He slowly slid two fingers inside her moving them gently at first. Nel wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and kissed him even more. She moved her head up to his ear and bit his lobe. "Hurry up I want it." Nel made her point clear when she grabbed his dick firmly in her hand. Ichigo spread her legs and slowly slid his dick inside her. Ichigo began to thrust into her slowly at first but began to pick up speed. Nel was moaning while digging her nails into Ichigos back. She pulled him in close so they could kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Nel suddenly flipped Ichigo onto the bed again. She began to move her hips furiously while on top of him. He was breathing heavily as Nel moved her hips harder. He did not know how much longer he could last. Nel let out a loud moan as she felt warmth surge through her body. She collapsed on top of his chest.

They were both breathing heavily. "That was wonderful Ichigo." Nel said as she looked up at his face from his chest. He looked very happy in her mind but there was another expression there to. "what is it Ichigo? Was I not good enough for you?" Ichigo wrapped an arm around her pulling her into a hug. He moved his head next to her ear. "You were amazing Nel. I just want more of you." He whispered to her. Nel could feel his breath on her neck and it was sending shivers down her spine. "So soon?" she asked. He responded by biting her neck again and caressing her body with his free hand. "But im still a little sensitive right now." Ichigo kept caressing her. Nel just smiled and began to kiss him again. She pulled away from him "I'm going to make you feel amazing Ich I go." Nel pulled out some handcuffs and cuffed him to the bed frame. Ichigo just smirked "I can't wait my love."

**AT the tournament**

The tournament had just finished. Alma was rubbing her temples. She had a headache from listening to some espada bitch about how Ichigo left her in charge. The last couple fights were boring, and no one challenged Yammy. The only thing that could bring a smile to her face was going to be watching the video feed from Ichigo's room. Originally she set the camera up to monitor him after his transformation in case of side effects, but now had become more like a soap opera or a XXX show. She set up cameras all around Las Noches, She knew what everyone was doing. She pulled a clip board from her coat pocket. She began to scribble some things down. _I think I should check Ichigo to make sure he is still healthy after his transformation I have put it off for a good bit of time. _She thought to herself, but really she wanted an excuse to examine his body. Not for sexual reason but because he had shown the power to use soul reaper abilities and hollow abilities. He was unique and rare. To her this meant, a great subject to study.

Alma walked into her office/ room. There was a bed a giant computer and a filing cabinet next to the computer, then there was a door across from the bed. This was not the same door she just came through. This door was all black with a gold door knob. She walked over to her cabinet and pulled out a file with Ichigo's name on it. She sat infront of her computer as it turned on. Many video feeds popped up on the screen. Alma could see what everyone was doing. She looked at Ichigo's room and saw Nel and him sleeping now. She chuckled, but then she saw Appacci standing outside the room with her head against the wall. Alma had a sad expression on her face. _That poor girl is suffering she should have someone of her own. _A light clicked in her head. She rushed to her cabinet and put Ichigo's folder back and pulled out Appacci's. She sat and started to read through the file. A large grin crept on Alma'a face. Alma began to type on her computer. The screen read.

**New Experiment: Project Match Maker**

**Hypothesis: By gathering proper information science can determine the best possible lover for a person.**

**Participant: Appacci**

**Step 1: Gather information on Appacci and her preferences**

**Step 2: Find proper suitor for participant**

**Step 3: Test hypothesis success rate.**

Alma began to chuckle wildly. _This is going to be so much fun!_ She thought to herself as she watched Appacci walk away from Ichigo's room.

**Next Day World of the living**

Yuzu was making breakfast as Karin walked into the room. Karin grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of OJ. Karin watched Yuzu cook. She seemed so happy. She had every right to be, their brother was coming back to visit them. Karin watched as Yuzu finished cooking eggs. "Yuzu what should we do with Ichigo Tomorrow?" Yuzu placed the eggs on three plates, and slowly walked over to the Kitchen table. She reached into her bag. "I have it all planned out!" She squealed as she pulled out a notebook. "Ok first we should catch up, then we can get some photos, then shopping, a movie.." Yuzu kept going and Karin just chuckled. "Yuzu what about our birthday party?" Yuzu turned to Karin. "That's not until seven at night so we should have plenty of time." She said with a gleam in her eye.

"Alright, you know I wonder if he is bringing that girl from last time?" Yuzu quickly turned to her and grabbed her shoulders. "What girl!" Yuzu screamed. Karinalmost laughed at her twins selective memory. "The woman he had with him in the cemetery when we last saw him." Karin sighed. Yuzu racked her brain and finally remembered. "Hmm I wonder if Ichinii is going out with her? She was pretty." Yuzu had her eyes closed and a finger on her chin as she tried to remember if they had given any subtle hints. Karin just shrugged "Who knows but we will find out tomorrow." She now had a grin on her face. Yuzu looked at her innocently "We will?". Karin just patted her shoulder "Of course. We are his sisters so we need to know everything." Yuzu just chuckled and finished setting up the table for breakfast.

**Next Day Urahara's Shop**

Urahara had put the finishing touches on the Gigais. He had plenty of cloths lined up so Ichigo could choose. He turned to his computer. His face became serious when he saw Captain Yamamoto on the screen. "Urahara Kisuke why does Ichigo Kurosaki want to speak with me?" Urahara shook slightly at the Captains voice. _He is still kind of scary after all these years. _Urahara thought. "He wants to speak about something diplomatic. That is all I know." Yamamoto nodded. "I see. Then I atleast owe it to the boy to speak with him. Even if he is now a Vasto Lord." Urahara nodded. "when may he talk with you?" Yamamoto stroked his beard. "The tomorrow at noon." Urahara nodded again and shut off the computer. _Man that was stressful. Ichigo better appreciate this. _Urahara thought as he opened his fan to reveal a sparrow in front of a sunset. He looked at his watch. 10 a.m. but today was the day Ichigo was coming back for his sister's birthday.

Urahara left his work room. He found Rukia where he left her. She had stopped crying and now looked as if she was meditating. Urahara heard a door open behind him. "so how is she?" Urahara turned to Yoruichi. "I have no idea. I think she is meditating." She just nodded. "Well I think it's time for me to talk with her." She pushed passed Urahara. Rukia opened her eyes and turned to Yoruichi. She sat across from Rukia. "So do you know why you failed?" Rukia sat for a moment before speaking. "Because I could not accept a great many things. I found I actually hated Ichigo's power and loved it at the same time." Yoruichi had her head tilted looking at Rukia as if she was stupid. "It took you this long to figure out your feelings?" Rukia nodded. Yoruichi nodded "You do know the reason he was able to do it was because he was never a soul reaper to begin with right." Rukia looked at her in shock. "What do you mean? He had soul reaper powers." Rukia stated quickly. "Yeah he did. But he was a vizard. Close to soul reapers but completely different. So for him the transition was much easier. Think about it. It is easier to move from the middle to one side than from the opposite side." Rukia let Yoruichi's words sink in. It made sense. The original Vizards had a hard time trying to become vizards. It had almost killed them. "I understand now." Yoruichi nodded. "Good cause your friends and Captain are wondering where you are." Rukia got up and bowed. She opened the door and found Urahara. "Thank you for what you have done for me." Rukia walked outside the shop. She opened the gate to the Soul Society and entered. The gate soon closed and Yoruichi and Urahara turned to go inside.

**Las Noches Same Time**

Ichigo sat at the head of a long table. All the espada were present. Ichigo stood up to get their attention. "I will be leaving for a couple days. I have some business to attend to. So I will leave Stark, Harribel, and Ulquiorra in charge. I don't want to hear about any useless fights when I get back. Lastly Nel will you accompany me?" Ichigo turned to Nel she just nodded. "So what are you doing Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo chuckled "That is my business not your Grimmjow." Everyone was taken aback by Ichigo. Yes he knew he was in charge but he never really used his authority to threaten before. Grimmjow just growled. "I will inform all of you when I get back of the details." The espada just nodded. Ichigo and Nel left the room and exited Las Noches. Nel grabbed Ichigo's hand "where are we going Ichigo?" He turned to Nel with a smile on his face "It's a secret." Nel just pouted as a gate opened in front of went through.

**Urahara Shop**

The gate opened and Nel and Ichigo saw two people walking into the shop. "Hey Urahara." Ichigo yelled. Yoruichi and Urahara turned to see Ichigo and Nel. "Is my stuff ready?" Ichigo chuckled. Yoruichi smiled when she heard Ichigo's voice but frowned when she saw Nel and him holding hands. Nel saw this and knew that she might be an issue. Urahara just smiled he was happy that Ichigo had a woman.

* * *

Alright so the next couple chapters will be in the world of the living with lots of drama. Many old friends will come back but will they still be friends. Also I would like to thank darkmachines for the character he created. He made Skullak in this chapter. So I am holding a contest. I would like people to send me ideas for the 9th espada. It can be an original character or a character from the series. Just send me a message. The 9th espada will be shown in chapter 13 or 14.


	12. Chapter 12

Hichigo King Of Hollows Ch 12

The four stood for a couple moments the two women glaring at each other. Ichigo and Urahara looked slightly scared. "So let me show you your gigais Ichigo." Ichigo nodded and walked behind Urahara pulling Nel with him. Yoruichi just walked down the street away from the shop. Ichigo and Nel followed Urahara into his work room. They saw two bodies on tables and many cloths for men and woman. "How did you know I was going to bring someone?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the gigais. "I had a hunch." Urahara said as he shrugged his shoulders. Actually Karin had told him about Nel a couple days after they met in the cemetery. "Anyways if you just touch the Gigais and will yourself inside of them you will be. Then you just need to pick some clothes to wear." The two nodded and Urahara left the room.

They both touched a gigai and were sucked in. They opened their eyes and found they were on top of the tables and butt naked. "How do I look Nel?" Nel looked at Ichigo. He looked exactly the same as he usually did except his choker looked more defined. Mostly because he had no clothes on. "You look the same."She then thought about it "Ichigo how do I look?" Ichigo looked at her there was only two real differences. "You look the same but your mask is gone and the red mark on your face is gone." Nel felt the top of her head on her face. Ichigo just chuckled at her antics.

She chuckled. "well let's get dressed and I would like to know why we are doing this Ichigo." Nel demanded. "you're going to meet my family and it's my sister's birthdays." Nel stopped and looked at Ichigo in horror. "Why would you want to bring me? They have to hate me! I took you from them for my own gain!" Nel yelled tears now in her eyes. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her. "I want you to meet them, and its fine they will understand. I will explain it to them. Also I want to show you people who are important to me." Nel continued to cry. _They are going to hate! I know they will!_ She thought. "It's ok Nel. I will be with you the entire time." Nel wiped her tears away. "Alright." She hugged him for a few moments then they got dressed.

Urahara was waiting for the two when the door opened. Ichigo and Nel came out fully dressed. Ichigo wore dark blue jeans, a black belt with silver studs, a red shirt with a skull on it, a black leather jacket, some dark red chucks, a silver watch on his wrist, and a pair of black glasses. Nel wore black pants, a cream colored tank top that showed her bust slightly, a dark green jacket, some dark green chucks, and a pair of glasses with a green tint. Urahara clapped. "I must say you two look good." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a choker like Ichigos except it was a butterfly in the middle he handed it to Nel. "To suppress your power my dear." Nel nodded and put it on. "O Ichigo tomorrow at noon. He will speak with you then." Ichigo nodded and took Nel's hand. "let go Nel." Ichigo smiled at her and she could feel her heartbeat speed up. She began to blush. "This is the first time I know that you're blushing." Ichigo stroked her cheek lightly and kissed her on the lips. They then left for the Kurosaki house.

**Kurosaki house**

Yuzu was going through her cloths she wanted to pick the perfect outfit to see her brother again. She had I t narrowed down to a nice yellow dress the cut off at the knee or a pair of Capri's with a white and pink shirt. She placed her finger on her chin and thought about it. _It's nice out so a dress would be good, but it's a little windy and I don't want anyone to see my panties. _She clapped her hands together "It's decided" She squealed. She put on her Capri's and her pink and white shirt. She modeled in front of her mirror. _Hair is perfect. Cloths are perfect. _She squealed again and ran down stairs. To find Karin on the couch watching TV. Karin had a pair of jeans on with a white shirt and a dark blue hoody. Yuzu just frowned. "Karin is that what you're wearing?" Karin turned to her hyper twin "Yeah I want to be comfortable." Yuzu just sighed and sat with her watching TV.

**Outside**

Ichigo was confident walking all the way from Uraharas shop to his old house. Many people looked at him and Nel. Many men ogled Nel and Ichigo sent them all glares. Some girls saw Ichigo and blushed Nel just looked at them, but every so often she would get close to Ichigo and kiss him on the lips. Ichigo did not mind one bit he liked people to know he was hers and she was his. Now Ichigo stood in front of his door. He was shaking slightly. He was scared to knock on his own door for some reason. He could fight strong opponents, monsters, and anything the world could throw at him, but knocking on his door to see his family again seemed harder. He saw them that day in the cemetery and he was not nervous. why was he now? Nel noticed he was shaking slightly and hugged him. "I'm by your side Ichigo." Ichigo looked at her and kissed her. That's all he needed to hear. He knocked on the door and heard a squeal and a lot of rushing. He also heard what sounded like wrestling at a bit of arguing.

**Inside**

The girls heard a knock on the door. Yuzu instantly squealed and got up to run for the door. Karin got up and began to sprint for the door. They tripped over one another. "Karin what are you doing? I'm answering the door." Yuzu stated. Karin shook her head with a grin "I want to answer the door." The both glared at each other. They brought one fist up to their heads. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" They both tied both using rock. They did it again and again but every time they tied. "Yuzu I got a better idea." Yuzu perked up slightly. Karin whispered into her ear. Yuzu smiled and nodded her head. They both opened the door slightly just enough to see who it was. It was Ichigo and they were overjoyed. They waited till he came towards.

**Outside**

Ichigo saw the door open. He did not see anyone. He turned to Nel who just shrugged. He took a step forward. All Ichigo saw was a blur of Light brown, black, and then sky blue. His sisters had tackled him to the ground. "Ichinee we missed you!" Yuzu yelled happily. "It's great to see you Ichigo!" Karin said. Ichigo just chuckled. "It's great to see you Yuzu, Karin" The two girls looked at their brother with ecstatic eyes. Nel just chuckled as she took in the sight. _Ichigo is so kind hearted._ She thought to herself. Yuzu and Karin towards the chuckling and saw Nel. They quickly got off their brother with a blush of embarrassment on their faces.

Ichigo got up and dusted himself off. "Yuzu, Karin I would like you to meet my girlfriend Nel." Ichigo motioned to Nel. She had a deep blush on her face. _He said I was his girlfriend_. In her mind she was squealing. Sure they kissed and did much more they even said they loved each other but they never said they were in a committed relationship. "Nel these are my two younger sisters. Yuzu and Karin." Yuzu and Karin bowed slightly "It's a pleasure to meet you Nel" they said in unison. Nel just smiled "The pleasure is all mine." Yuzu smile was radiating happiness. "Let's go inside and talk." Yuzu grabbed Ichigo's hand and Ichigo took Nel's hand. Karin closed the door behind them. She had a big grin on her face.

Karin, Ichigo And Nel sat at the table as Yuzu prepared tea. Karin still had a big grin on her face looking between Ichigo and Nel. Ichigo lightly blushed, while Nel had a huge blush on her face she was holding Ichigo's hand to calm her down, but she was overjoyed about being called Ichigo's girlfriend. Yuzu placed tea in front of everyone and sat across from Ichigo. "so how long?" Ichigo just looked at Karin. "How long what?" Karin just shook her head. "How long have you two been going out?" Ichigo's grip on Nel's hand tightened slightly. Nel just chuckled. "I would say officially just a month or two." Karin turned to Nel and grinned even more. Ichigo felt uneasy about that grin. Yuzu clapped her hands together and everyone looked at her.

Her eye's looked excited "So have you two done it yet? If you have are you getting married? Am I going to have a niece or nephew soon?" Yuzu said quickly. Nel instantly became red from all the blushing. Ichigo almost choked on his tea. Karin was laughing her ass off. Karin again grinned widely "So answer her Ichigo." Ichigo just looked at Nel. Nel was to flustered by all the questions to answer. _Me and Ichigo married? It would be nice. I would love to have children with him, but can Vasto Lords have children?_ She thought quickly. Ichigo just cleared his throat. "Yes to the first one, maybe to the second, and I have no idea on the last part." With that Nel completely spaced out.

He did not say yes or no but it was a possibility. Without realizing it Nel grabbed Ichigo and pulled him into a hug. Ichigo hugged her back. Yuzu ran from the table and came back in a flash. She now had a camera in her hand. She quickly snapped a picture of the two. The flash was enough to make Nel realize what she was doing. He let him go and blushed. Yuzu was squealing at how cute her brother and his girlfriend looked. Karin was just smiling. Ichigo cleared his throat again. _Time to turn the tables._ He thought. "So what about you two? Have you found a guy you like?" His sisters began to blush. Ichigo's brotherly instincts took over. Meaning he needed to know who they were, how they treated his sisters, and what their intentions were. Nel chuckled again. _He is being overprotective again. _She thought. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He loosened up so he could listen to his sisters.

Yuzu went first. She was blushing heavily "I met a guy awhile back. His name is Daisuke. He is my age. We met in middle school and recently he asked me out. He is really kind and caring. In some ways he is like you Ichigo." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Yuzu just shifted in her seat slightly. "He really likes me and he wants to protect me. When you died he was there for me and comforted me. He did not try anything. He said he just wanted me to smile again. Plus he has a part time job and a really cute little sister named Riku." So far Ichigo liked the kid but he still wanted to meet him, a brother has to make sure his sister is safe. He turned and glanced at Karin. He knew Karin was more mature than Yuzu and frankly that scared him.

Karin just looked at her brother and sighed. "His name is Satoshi. He is a cool guy. He is in a band and has become fairly popular. When on stage he acts cool and aloof, but when he is with me he said he can actually be himself. He is kind, considerate, he does not talk a lot but when he does." Ichigo could see the blush on her face. So far the kid sounded like a player. "Most people think he is a player, but he's not. He never had a girlfriend before because he was sure they just wanted to date him because he is becoming popular. We have only held hands and kissed once, and we have been going out for about a month." _Ok the boy just earned a point by not rushing things. _

Ichigo sighed "well im glad you two have found someone, but I would like to meet them." Yuzu and Karin lost all color in their faces. They knew Ichigo was going to interrogate them. "They will be at the party tonight." A voice from behind said. They all turned to see Ichigo's father. Ichigo and Nel stood up. "nel this is my father Ishin. Dad this is my girlfriend Nel." Nel blushed at the girlfriend word again. Ishin just looked shocked, but then began to grin like crazy. "my son is a lucky man." Nel just looked at Ichigo. He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. "I think I'm the lucky one" Ishin chuckled and pulled Ichigo to the side away from Nel for a moment. He pulled a nice sized wad of cash and handed it to Ichigo. "spend some time with your sisters and girlfriend. I'm giving you enough for pretty much anything. Also buy them gifts alright. I and some of your old friends need to set up for tonight." Ichigo nodded. He put the money in his pocket. "Well lets go have fun." Nel followed Ichigo out the front door. Karin and Yuzu were almost jumping for joy. As soon as they were in public though Karin became her usual self. She did not hold Ichigo's hand and her smile vanished. She looked like a moody teenager. While Yuzu held Ichigo's and Nel's hands. Nel looked down at the girl she was adorable like a child with her parents, as soon as that thought crossed her mind she blushed.

They walked into town looking at the shops. Ichigo was enjoying watching his sisters. They would look in the shops and admire the goods. Nel stood with Ichigo but she too wanted to look around. Ichigo noticed this and motioned her to join them. Nel quickly hugged Ichigo and went and stood next to the girls. They were admiring some jewelry in a shop window. Yuzu was looking at a silver necklace with a silver and blue butterfly charm on it. Karin was looking at a silver bracelet. It had musical noted that went all the way around it. In the middle was a guitar with a small red jewel in it. Nel was admiring a silver ring. It looked like many vines interweaving together with a rose in the middle. In the middle of the rose was a medium sized diamond. Ichigo mad some quick mental notes of what they were admiring. They kept walking through town admiring some shops.

While they were walking a delinquent looking teen came out an alley. He saw Karin, Yuzu and Nel and thought they were gorgeous. He turned and went back into the alley. When he came out he had five friends with him. "Hey babes why don't you ditch this strawberry and come with us. We can show you a good time." Karin just glared at them. Yuzu hid behind Ichigo, and Nel was trying to restrain Ichigo from killing the men. "As if you delinquent. We have better things to do than hang out with the likes of you." Karin retorted. The first delinquent looked pissed. He grabbed her arm and started to drag her. "To bad you don't have a choice." Karin was being dragged into the alley. As the other teens surrounded Ichigo, Yuzu, and Nel. "Nel watch Yuzu please." The two men went to grab Nel and Yuzu. Ichigo stood between them. The first man through a punch, Ichigo blocked and punched him hard in the stomach knocking him out. The second man tried a haymaker. Ichigo grabbed his arm with one hand then his throat with the other and slammed him into the ground. Knocking him unconscious.

Ichigo scanned the area and did not see Karin. "Karin!" Ichigo yelled. He heard muffled screams from the alley. Ichigo was angry far passed his usual anger. It was one thing to target him but his family was another thing all together. The last three men began to smirk. Ichigo was not going to let something happen to his sister. Ichigo reached up to his neck and undid his choker. He let out enough spiritual pressure to knock these men unconscious without doing the same to Yuzu and Karin. The three men fell to the ground and were bubbling at the mouth. Ichigo put his choker back on and ran into the alley. A smirk came to his face after what he saw. The muffled screams did not come from Karin but the delinquent. She had his arm behind his back and he was on his knees. She pressed his head into the wall. "If you ever try this with me and my sister again." Karin twisted his arm till a slight pop noise was heard. She had just dislocated his shoulder "This will be the least I do to you." She turned to see a smirking Ichigo. "It's good to see that you can take care of yourself." He chuckled. Karin just Grinned "He caught me by surprise is all." She rubbed her forearm slightly. It looked slightly bruised but nothing major. Ichigo extended his hand and she grabbed his hand. They walked out the alley to see Yuzu hiding behind Nel who was glaring at the unconscious teens. Karin looked at them "How about a movie?" Karin asked the group. They all nodded and went off to the theatre.

**Soul Society**

In the sensor room alarms were going off. But suddenly they went off. The soul reapers in control went over their data quickly trying to find the cause. One girls eyes widened when she realized what set them off. "What is it?" Captain Kurostoichi asked. The girl turned and looked at him "Taicho it was a code crimson. An espada is in Karakura Town." The Captain just nodded and went off to inform the other Captains. The Captains were assembled for a meeting. Captain Yamamoto tapped his staff on the ground "It has come to my attention that an espada was detected in Karakura Town. I believe it to be Kurosaki Ichigo. I am asking for volunteers to go and investigate." Kenpachi was about to voice himself. "Captain Zaraki you will not be allowed to go for obvious reasons. Especially if it is Ichigo." Captain Yamamoto said quickly. Zaraki looked annoyed. Hitsugaya raised his hand. "I will go. I will take four others with me from the ranks." Captain Yamamoto nodded. Hitsugaya walked out of the room and went to his office. He pulled up a microphone and pressed the button for the intercom system "will Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Renji Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki come to the tenth division office immediately."

Hitsugaya waited about five minutes before he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" he said while looking out the window. The four entered the room. Rangiku leaned over her captain's desk "So taicho why did you call us?" Hitsugaya turned and looked at them. "There was a crimson alert in Karukura town." All four knew what that meaned and esapda was there. Hitsugaya stood up and walked out of his office with the four following "It is believed that the espada in question is Kurosaki Ichigo." All four stopped walking and were shocked. Hitsugaya sighed and turned to them "We are to confirm if it was Ichigo and if so we will see what his is doing in town." The Hitsugaya turned to Rukia. "The only reason I am bringing you Rukia is because out of all of us you know him best, but if you personal feelings get in the way I will send you back." Renji was about to comment but Rukia lifted her hand to stop him. "I understand Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia would not say it but she got into major trouble because of her personal feelings for Ichigo. She left without a word for a time, and when she returned she had to answer to her Captain and her brother. She did want to see Ichigo but it was more to clear the air with him.

* * *

Alright so I have been taking some time to read the reviews and comments in my inbox. So first off the 9th espada is still being chosen. Also I would like to ask would you all like it if I made my chapters twice as long or even longer than that? Well let me know and please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Hichigo King of Hollows Ch 13

When they got to the theatre Ichigo knew he was in for a rough ride. Yuzu and Karin wanted to watch a romantic comedy. Ichigo wanted to watch an action movie. Nel did not know what a movie was. Yuzu and Karin pulled Nel to the side and told her what a romantic comedy was like, and why couples watched them. Nel walked over to Ichigo and put her best puppy dog eyes on "can we see the romantic comedy, please?" Ichigo was trying to hold down the blush on his face Nel looked so cute. "Alright." He sighed. Karin, Yuzu, and Nel were ecstatic. They got their tickets, some food and drinks and went in. Karin was at the end, Yuzu, next to her, Ichigo next to her, and Nel next to him. The movie began and Ichigo sighed. _This is going to be interesting _he thought.

An hour or so passed and the movie started to get good. Nel leaned on Ichigo resting her head on his shoulder. Ichigo reached and held on to her hand intertwining their fingers. The movie got a part where the two main characters realized they loved each other after one kiss. Ichigo turned to Nel who was looking at him he leaned in and kissed her. She began to kiss him passionately and he returned the kiss with equal passion. The continued for a few moments before pulling away and letting their foreheads touch. Both were blushing, Nel leaned her head back onto his shoulder and he leaned his on her head.

Yuzu and Karin watched them with grins. Yuzu turned to Karin and leaned into whisper into her ear "I never seen Ichinee this happy." Karin just nodded and whispered to her "I know. She must really make him happy." Yuzu nodded "I hope they stay together." Karin just smiled "me to Yuzu." They then turned to watch the movie. Yuzu looked towards Ichigo to see he was looking at her. Yuzu just mouthed 'nothing' Ichigo just nodded and leaned his head against Nel. Yuzu smiled and wanted to squeal but didn't.

**Else Where in Karakura Town**

A gate opened and Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Renji, and Rukia emerged in their gigais. Since they believed the espada to be Ichigo they thought they could just use their gigais to go around the city. "I want all you to spread out. Look for any signs of Vasto Lords and Ichigo. If you find either call it in." Hitsugaya pulled out the soul pager for directions to the last area where the spiritual pressure was active. He looked in the general direction where the spiritual pressure was last noted "I suggest we start where it was originally started from then spread out." All there nodded and followed Hitsygaya.

When they arrived they found delinquents passed out on the ground. Rukia touched one of them on the head. She focused her senses for a moment. She could feel residual spiritual pressure on the boy. It was very familiar but felt much darker and more powerful even for a small amount. "I think this was Ichigo's doing." Hitsugaya nodded. "I want you all to spread out now. Find him, call it in, and we will see if he has a good explanation for this." Again they nodded. "If he doesn't?" Ikkaku asked. Hitsugaya's faced hardened "Then we will have to deal with him." Matsumoto began to chuckle. "What is it Matsumoto?" She turned to look at Hitsugaya. "Do you think that we will be able to take him? He was the one that beat Aizen after all." Rukia stepped over to her "Yeah but he also lost his powers when he did so." Renjis pinched the bridge of his nose. "True but he became a vasto lord and he probably as powerful as or more so than he was then. Not to mention this is Ichigo we are talking about." Ikkaku nodded "He is the only one in history to reach bankai so quickly. If he is even stronger now?" Ikkaku trailed of a giant grin was plastered on his face. Hitsugaya just sighed "we will deal with that later now spread out!" They all walked off in pairs of two except for Ikkaku. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto and Renji and Rukia.

**Elsewhere in town**

Yuzu and Karin walked out of the theatre followed by Nel and Ichigo. Yuzu and Karin ran towards a clothing store. Ichigo chuckled "Nel will you keep my sisters company for a bit?" Nel nodded. Ichigo pulled out some money "Here let them get some cloths and why don't you get some nice things to." Nel kissed ichigo and yanked the money out of his hand. "Yuzu, Karin He gave me money so we can get cloths!" Nel yelled to the girls who squealed and the three disappeared into the store. _What have I done!_ He thought quickly. Ichigo walked towards the jewelry shop that the girls were admiring before.

He entered the store and looked at the three items he wanted. The shopkeeper an old man around sixty or so saw Ichigo. "Is there something you would like son?" Ichigo nodded and pointed to the three items. "O these are very nice who are they for?" Ichigo pointed to the silver necklace with a butterfly "This is for my youngest sister." He pointed to the silver bracelet with the guitar in the middle "This one is for my oldest sister" he pointed to the ring "This one is for someone very special to me" The man chuckled. "Seems like you are a very generous brother." Ichigo chuckled "I have been away for awhile so I figure I should spoil them a little." The man chuckled. "Are your sister's gifts for a birthday or something?" Ichigo nodded. "Well then let me wrap them for you." The man said happily. "What type of paper would you like for the necklace?" Ichigo thought for a moment "Pink or yellow." The man pulled out some pink paper and wrapped it. "For the bracelet blue or red would be good." The man nodded and wrapped it in red paper. Both had bows on top. "Alright then that will be…" Ichigo paid the amount. He pocketed Nel's box with her ring in it. Yuzu and Karin's gifts were in a bag that was discrete enough that they could not see in it.

**Clothing Store**

Yuzu and Karin were picking out shirts and pants. Nel on the other hand made her way towards the back of the store where they had lingerie. She was looking at all the styles. "I wonder if he would like frilly? Lace? Or?" Nel held up a leather type corset , Bra, and thong combo. Nel heard chuckling behind her. She froze and turned around slowly. Yuzu and Karin were behind her. Yuzu had a big blush on her face while Karin was grinning. "So going to surprise Ichigo huh?" Karin asked. Nel gulped slightly but nodded. "Well, let us help." Karin picked out a black and red leather version of what Nel had in her hands. "I think he would like this one." She said with a grin. Yuzu coughed a little to get their attention "I think this one is best." Yuzu had a pale pink frilly bra, thong, stocking combo in her hand. Nel chuckled and put the one in her hand back and pulled out another one. "I think this one is more to his liking." Nel had a black and dark green lace corset, bra, thong, and stocking combo. The girls began to laugh and kept looking for Nel's surprise for Ichigo.

**Elsewhere in town**

Toshiro and Matsumoto were walking through town. Matsumoto would stop every so often to look in the shops. This time she was looking into a book store. "He is not in there, but there is a cute guy in there." She pointed to a teen that had long black hair and an elegant look about him. He had a book open in his hand. "If it is not him then he is of no importance." Toshiro said coldly. He was irritated with listening to her point out every cute guy they saw. Matsumoto just shrugged and walked next to Toshiro. They came to a jewelry store. Matsumoto practically jumped at the window, She was admiring all the fine merchandise. She looked at the counter and her eyes widened "I found him." Toshiro had a tic on his head. "If it is not Ichigo I don't care who you found!" He practically shouted. Matsumoto cleared her throat. "I mean I found Ichigo." She pointed to him. Toshiro looked at the counter, no mistake it was him.

Ichigo came out of the store and felt chilly. "Weird it's supposed to be summer." Ichigo heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned to see a calm Toshiro, and a drooling Matsumoto. "Wow! I did not know that you became a hottie Ichigo." She purred as she got closer to him. "Please get off Matsumoto. I have a girlfriend." Matsumoto instantly frowned. "Why are you here Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo just glanced at Toshiro. "What no "Hi how are you Ichigo?" I think I like Matsumoto's greeting more than yours Toshiro." Matsumoto perked up slightly but Toshiro was slightly mad. "I'm not here for games Kurosaki, why are you in the world of the living? Why did you hurt those people?" The air started to become cold. Matsumoto got behind her captain. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I suggest you calm yourself Toshiro Hitsugaya before you do something you will not live to regret." Toshiro's eyes widened. "Is that a threat Kurosaki!" Ichigo just shook his head. "I am showing you the same hostility your showing me." Toshiro gritted his teeth. "Then just answer my questions." Ichigo looked at Toshiro. "I'm here to celebrate my sister's birthday. Also those guys tried to hurt my sisters. I did not kill them so they will be fine." Toshiro loosened up slightly. "I see. Is that all you came to do?" Ichigo shook his head again. "My other business does not involve you but the Captain of the first company. I have a meeting with him tomorrow at noon." Toshiro and Matsumoto's eyes widened. Toshiro pulled out his phone and started to call someone. Ichigo started walking back while being followed by the two.

**Clothing Store**

Yuzu and Karin had picked out some cloths for themselves and Nel had picked out her surprise for Ichigo. The girls were checking out. Nel looked at the money left over, there was still plenty. "We got a good bit of money left, why don't we go to the café to this shop." Yuzu jumped up and down with stars in her eyes. Karin just face palmed. "What did I do?" Nel asked. Karin just sighed "Yuzu has wanted to go to that shop for awhile now. She wants the super chocolate parfait that they just came out with." Karin looked at Nel who had stars in her eyes now. "I love sweet things!" she squealed Yuzu grabbed her hand "Lets go!" and they took off next door Karin following behind.

Nel and Yuzu were looking at them menu. Admiring all the sweet things on it, Karin did not really like super sweet things. The waitress came to the table and saw to two giggling girls and Karin. "What would you like?" Yuzu and Nel looked at each other "We want the largest super chocolate parfait you have! And some oolong tea." they said together. The waitress nodded and turned to Karin. "I would like a medium cappuccino and a slice of chocolate raspberry cake." The woman nodded and left. Nel and Yuzu turned to Karin. "I thought you did not like sweet things." Yuzu asked. Karin sighed "I don't like super sweet things like you two, but I do like sweet things with cappuccinos."

Nel put her head on her hand "So how do you like your brother coming back?" She asked the two. "Its great, better than I thought it would be." Yuzu chimed. "Better than you thought?" Nel asked. "well I thought Ichigo would be like he was before, kind of moody but a good brother. But right now he is caring and he shows it instead of bottling it up." Yuzu said with a smile. "Yeah, before he would just protect us, but now he is really acting like a caring brother. I guess we have you to thank for that." Karin said with a grin. "Ichigo was always caring he just had a hard time showing it." Nel stated. Karin just shook her head "I think it's more you bring out the best in him." Nel slightly blushed while Yuzu nodded. The waitress came back with their order. A monster parfait was set in front of Yuzu and Nel. Both had spoon in hand and were ready to dig in. They placed their tea out of the way. Karin took a sip of her drink and eyed her cake.

**Elsewhere Nearby **

Rukia's brow was furrowed. She was concentrating on following the little energy that Ichigo let off. Renji was just watching her. Renji began to smile "Hey you know if you look like that walking people will think you need to take a crap." A tick mark appeared on Rukia's forehead. She jumped up and kicked Renji in the head. He quickly fell to the ground where she began to stomp on him "you idiot! I'm trying to do our job and find him! Take this! This! And this!" She finished him off with a swift kick to the nuts. She wiped the sweat from her brow. Her mouth felt dry. "Great now I need a drink." Renji slowly got up and pointed to a café "How about we grab a drink there?" Rukia just looked at him "with what money dumbass." Renji just shrugged "we could wipe their memories." Rukia perked up a little. "If the captains find out it was all you." She said as she dragged him to the café.

When they entered the café they felt three spiritual energies. One felt like it was being suppressed by a great amount. The other two were strong and felt like Ichigo's power when Rukia first met him. Rukia looked around and found what she was looking for. She saw Ichigo's two sisters and the woman named Nel. Rukia walked up to their table followed by a slow moving Renji. Yuzu looked up from her parfait that she was sharing with Nel. She instantly squealed and ran up to her. "Rukiachan! I missed you!" she yelled as she hugged Rukia. Rukia was shocked but returned the hug. Nel just observed the two newcomers. She knew who they were so she was on guard. Karin was done with her cake and was sipping her drink. "Come on you have to join us to." Yuzu told Rukia and Renji as she pulled Rukia to the table. Yuzu pulled up to chairs to the table where everyone sat in silence for a few moments. The waitress had given Rukia and Renji drinks. Yuzu's smile seemed forced now.

Nel took a sip of her drink and then looked at Rukia "Why are you here?" She asked both. Rukia's eyes narrowed "we could ask you the same thing." She chided. Renji just shook his head "We are here to investigate the release of a espadas power. Depending on the answer we may have to bring you back with us." Nel just chuckled "I doubt you could, but it was not I who released that power. It was Ichigo." Rukia and Renji had the same thought _I doubt we could bring him in. _ Yuzu started fidgeting and Karin was calm. Karin took a sip of her drink and sighed "he released his power to save me and Yuzu from some delinquents. It was our fault not his." Yuzu nodded to agree with her. Rukia smiled _He has not changed._ "I see, but we will still need to speak with him." The girls nodded and Nel just watched the two. "So how many came with you?" Nel asked Rukia. "One captain, two assistant captains, and two seated officers." She finished taking a sip of her drink. Nel chuckled "That's not enough to stop him, you know that right?" Renji and Rukia just nodded. Yuzu and Karin exchanged glances.

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo was walking back towards the clothing store where he had left the girls. He heard two sets of footsteps coming from behind him. He sighed heavily. "How long are you going to follow me?" Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya "Until we confirm you're not a threat to people." Ichigo scoffed "That's a bit harsh considering I saved all these people and the soul society." Hitsugaya tensed up "You did not do that alone Ichigo many people helped." Ichigo nodded but did not turnaround "That's true, but no one else could beat Aizen. I was the one who ultimately won that war. Everybody knows it. Cause if I did not beat him, who was going to?" Ichigo's tone was getting darker by the minute. "I beat him when no one else could even touch him. I gave up my powers to save people who would never know. I saved people who would always remember what I did but never say thank you! They would just leave me be not even attempting to help me regain my powers. Now the same people I helped who did not help me think that I'm a threat to those I saved. If I wanted it I could destroy half the soul society by myself. So I suggest you get out of here. You've put me In a bad mood." Ichigo started to walk off.

Ichigo heard some fast footsteps but they were not behind him. He glanced up to see a figure descending on him. "Ichigo!" the figure yelled. Ichigo quickly hopped backwards to avoid the wooden sword of Ikkaku striking at him. Ichigo just looked at Ikkaku. Ikkaku watched Ichigo as he pointed his sword at him "Lets have a match!" Ichigo started to chuckle but it was soon full blown laughter. Ikkaku looked shocked so did Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. "What's so funny Ichigo?" Ikkaku asked placing his sword on his belt. Ichigo just looked at him "Its good that certain things don't change." Ichigo said with a grin.

**In Hell**

Four figures were watching Ichigo. The tall skinny man looked bored. The fat man looked bored as well. The muscular man looked eager. "Come on Ichigo fight him!" The man yelled. The last man looked mad. "This Kurosaki Ichigo is useless to us." The other three turned to look at their master. "I want the demon he used to be." Images of the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra appeared. It showed when Ichigo went berserk. "We will make him despair." The tall lengthy man looked at his master "How do we do that?" The man waved his hand and images appeared. Yuzu, Karin, Rukia, and Nel appeared. "We shall take away what makes him Kurosaki Ichigo and make him into a demon once more." The other three smirked. "What is thy plan my master?" The fat man asked. The man in question looked at the images. "We will make him fall into despair one step at a time. We shall start with his sisters. Since we cannot leave this place we will make a human do it for us." He waved his hand again. An image of a male teen with shoulder length hair, black pants, white shirt, suspenders, and a book with a bookmark appeared. "We shall make use of this human. His ability will help our plans." The man chuckled. "But we have much to set up first. Ichigo said he will return for the next holiday in the coming weeks. We shall start then." The other three men began to laugh while their master pulled up an image of Ichigo with his mask on. "You will serve me soon." He smiled. Then an idea crossed his mind "why don't we start with her?" An image of Nel appeared. The three grinned. "I have the perfect little pawn for this." The man grinned as an image of a dark haired Vasto Lorde appeared. The man had green eyes and part of a mask under his eye.

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo found Yuzu, Karin, and Nel with Rukia and Renji. He rubbed his eyes _Its just not my day_ He thought to himself. Yuzu and Karin looked at Ichigo and then his bag. They began to grin. "Whats in the bag Ichinisan?" Yuzu asked in her cutest voice with her cutest face. Ichigo quickly turned away so he would not give in. But Karin was now on his other side with puppy dog eyes. Ichigo turned to Nel. She looked excited too. He just huffed. He pulled out the pink wrapped gift and handed it to Yuzu, then pulled out the red one and handed it to Karin. Both girls opened their gifts. Yuzu squealed when she saw her necklace she quickly put it on. Karin's eyes widened when she saw her bracelet she put it on. They turned to their brother and hugged him. Yuzu kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks ichinisan." Yuzu said Karin quickly pecked him on the cheek. Surprising Ichigo and Yuzu "Thanks Ichigo." She grabbed him by his shirt "Don't tell anyone that I did that." She said quickly. Ichigo turned to Nel who looked happy but disappointed. "are you ok Nel?" He asked moving closer to her. Nel just looked at him and smiled "Yeah I'm fine." Her smiled faltered a little. "Nel can you close your eyes for a second?" Nel just did as she was told. Ichigo pulls out the box in his pocket and opens it. "Ok Nel open them." Nel did and was shocked. She looked at the ring then at Ichigo she instantly hugged him and kissed him. Ichigo blushed and slipped it on her finger. Rukia and Renji just looked at each other. "You think they know we are here?" Renji asked Rukia. "I doubt it they are out in their own world." Rukia smiled but it was a sad smile. "Lets go I've seen enough." Both turned to see Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Ikkaku. The two nodded and got up. The five walked out of the café.

**With Hitsugaya**

"Sir, why are we leaving?" Rukia asked Hitsugaya. "I told you I have seen enough." Hitsugaya said coldly. Rukia felt a slight chill. Renji turned to Matsumoto "whats with him?" he asked. Matsumoto just smiled "well…

_**Flashback**_

Ichigo and Ikkaku smirked and shook hands. "So seriously Ichigo how about a match?" Ikkaku grinned. Ichigo just chuckled "Maybe, later." Hitsugaya stepped forward and up to Ichigo "I want a match." He demanded. Ichigo just looked at the small Captain "No thanks I'm busy." And he turned to walk away. Hitsugaya sneered and grabbed Ichigo by the arm. "Then you are a threat that needs to be brought in!" He almost screamed. Ichigo glared at him then looked at Matsumoto who just lowered her eyes. "Fine. I hope you don't regret it shrimp." Hitsugaya looked even more angry now. The four made their way to a empty park. "Matsumoto put up a barrier." Hitsugaya ordered. She just nodded. Ichigo quickly walked up to her. "Whats with him?" He asked. Her eyes went down to the ground "Ever since Aizen he has been training. He wants to know that his training was a success I guess, but more than anything I believe he dislikes that you always have power." Ichigo nodded. But something crossed his mind. "Hey how am I supposed to get out of this body?" He turned back to her and was met by a palm to his chin. His body fell limp to the ground where Ikkaku picked it up and moved it. Ichigo moved his arms and stretched. Hitsugaya was already ready to go. He drew his sword and turned to Matsumoto "How long can you keep the barrier up?" Matsumoto shrugged "If you two hold back maybe ten minutes." She turned to Ichigo who was still leaking his spiritual energy. She shrugged "But if he lets that much out I'm going to say about five." Hitsugaya nodded. _Now I can see if I am getting stronger. I will never let Momo go through that again!_ He thought to himself. Ichigo drew his sword and held it lightly in one hand.

Hitsugaya charged Ichigo and flash stepped behind him. He went to slice Ichigo but Ichigo turned and caught his blade with two fingers. Ichigo then quickly moved his blade to Hitsugaya's throat. "That's already one time you would have died."Ichigo said. Hitsugaya quickly back off. He released his sword to its first state. He swung his chain around and flung it at Ichigo. Ichigo just dodged the chain with ease. Finally the chain wrapped around Ichigo's wrist and froze. Ichigo just looked at his wrist "That was a bad move." He said without looking at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya flash stepped to Ichigo's side. Ichigo just yanked on the chain and Hitsugaya was off balance. Ichigo held his sword to his throat again and held up two fingers with his sword hand. Hitsugaya sneered _I have trained so hard and I can't even make a dent on him!_ He thought to himself.

**With Matsumoto and Ikkaku**

"This is an interesting fight don't you think Ikkaku?" She asked. Ikkaku just shook his head. She raised an eyebrow. Ikkaku noticed this "The captain is to emotional. His moves are reckless and he has already sealed himself." Matsumoto quirked her head "What do you mean?" Ikkaku pointed to Ichigo's wrist that had a frozen chain attached "He restricted his own movements by doing that. On a weaker opponent it would be good, but Ichigo is stronger and faster than him. Plus he is calm, actually he is just toying with him.

**With Ichigo and Hitsugaya**

Ichigo was now using the chain to his advantage. Anytime Hitsugaya tried to attack he yanked the chain. He used his strength to fling the small captain around. Hitsugaya hit the ground multiple times. Finally he flashed stepped behind Ichigo again. He went to stab Ichigo in the back. Ichigo turned and glared at the small Captain. He quickly grabbed the blade and snapped it in two. Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Ichigo then kicked him and cut the chain sending him flying. He walked over to Hitsugaya who was on the ground. He tossed the top half of his sword at his feet "Next time I will not be so nice about an attempted assassination." Ichigo then turned and walked back to his body.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Renji sighed "It's a good thing he is on our side." Renji muttered. Rukia just watched as the gate opened "How long do you think it will be that way?" She asked Renji. He just shrugged and the five went through the gate.

**That's it for this chapter. I was asked to make chapters longer but honestly it is not my style. I will try to get the chapters out faster though. Also expect more dram and betrayal in the following chapters. I plan to make them great. Well as always leave me reviews. **


End file.
